Me, you and them
by LadyLily1
Summary: Das ist so eine "Ich in der DBZ-Welt" Fic. Wenn ihr sie lest, bitte reviewen! Beginnt nach dem Tod von Cell. Pg13 in späteren Kapiteln!*Chapter 14 is up! Lesen lesen, lesen!!*
1. Katapultiert!

Me, you and them  
  
Author's Note: Hi^^ Das hier ist so eine typische "Ich in der DBZ Welt" Story, ich lese sowas immer sehr gerne, wenn ihr so was auch noch ganz niedlich und nicht zum Umfallen albern findet, nehmt euch doch Zeit für ein kurzes(oder langes^^) Review!  
  
Es begann alles an dem unheilvollen Tag, an dem ich mich auf die Fernbedinung setzte...  
  
Kapitel 1: Katapultiert!  
  
Gerade von meinem Shopping-Trip zurück, warf ich einen prüfenden Blick auf die Uhr: Schon 18.57! Da blieb mir gerade noch Zeit, um ein Brot zu schmieren, bevor ich mich vor den Fernseher hängen konnte. Nicht eine Minute meiner Lieblingsserie würde ich verpassen wollen! In der letzten Folge hatte Son-Gohan-chan doch dieses Ekelpaket Cell in die Luft gejagt, ich war gespannt, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Ich schaltete den Fernseher an und rannte in die Küche um mein Brot zu holen, dann schmiss ich mich schwungvoll in meinen Sessel. Während des neuen Vorspanns rutschte ich ungeduldig in meinem Sessel umher, wie immer. Bis Heute weiß ich nicht, warum es für mich so ein Erlebnis ist, einen Anime anzuschauen. Nun trat ein junger Mann auseinem Haus, den ich als den gealterten Son-Gohan identifizierte, als seine Mutter herauskam um ihm sein Pausenbrot zu reichen. Dann schwang er sich auf Jindu-Jun und flog zur Schule. Aber warum wurde das Bild so seltsam hell? Ich wollte nach der Fernbedienung suchen um es herauszufinden, sah sie aber auf Anhieb nicht. Nun würde ich auch nicht aufstehen, zumal das Bild seine normale Farbe wieder annahm. Während Son- Gohans Flug wurde das Bild mehrere Male unangenehm hell und als ich dann schließlich auf den Fernseher zutrat, um ihm einen kräftigen Hieb zu verpassen, wurde das Bild blendend weiß und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln. Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte, war da kein Fernseher mehr. Auch kein Wohnzimmer. Kein Sessel. Es war eine Straße!! Über dieser Straße hing auch noch ein großer Schild mit der Aufschrift 'SATAN CITY' !  
  
In all meiner Verwirrung bemerkte ich nur noch, wie mir jemand direkt in die Seite rannte und mich zu Boden warf. „Oh, Verzeihung! Ich hatte es so eilig, da habe ich nicht mehr auf die Straße geachtet!" Ein nervöses Lachen folgte. Jemand reichte mir seine Hand. „Kein Problem," murmelte ich, „Nichts pa..." Jetzt erst registrierte ich wer da vor mir stand und mich hochzuziehen versuchte. Es war der leibhaftige Son-Gohan! Instinktiv ließ sich seine Hand wieder los und saß nun verstört mitten auf der Straße. „Schlechter Scherz..." murmelte ich geistesabwesend. „Äh... geht es dir gut?" „ICH HAB GETRÄUMT!!" „Was?" „Glasklar." Ich starrte den Jungen durchdringend an. „Ich träume! Ich hab auch nur geträumt, dass ich vor dem Fernseher sitze! In Wirklichkeit liege ich friedlich in meinem Bett und ratze!" „Wovon..."  
  
PENG! Eindeutig ein Schuss. „Entschuldige mich," sagte Son-Gohan hastig und lief die Straße hinunter, in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Als ich Glas bersten und Leute schreien hörte, rappelte ich mich auf und rannte ihm hinter ihm her. An einer von Polizeiwagen umstellen Bank machte ich halt. Wo war Son-Gohan? Ich drehte mich einmal um meine eigene Achse und beschloss dann, einen der zitternden Polizisten zu fragen. „Sagen sie, haben sie einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Umhängetasche gesehen?" „Er ist da rein," antwortete eine kühle Stimme hinter mir. Ich wand mich um. Die Polizisten lächelten erleichtert und entsicherten selbstbewusst ihre Waffen, einer von ihnen rief: „Ah, Videl, gut, dass du auch da bist!" Vor mir stand ein Mädchen mit langen, kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren und einem Hemd mit einem Stern in Orange. Ich hielt ihr verschämt die Hand hin. „Ähem... sehr erfreut... ich bin Lily..." Sie machte keine Anstalten meine Geste zu erwiedern, alles, was sie sagte, war ein knappes: „Hallo." Plötzlich trat ein Mann mit blonden Haaren und grünen Augen am Eingang der Bank. „So. Um die Einbrecher habe ich mich gekümmert," gluckste er zufrieden. Er strahlte geradezu vor Energie. Da klingelte es bei mir: Super Saiyajin! Natürlich, dass war Son-Gohan, kein Zweifel! „Wo ist denn der Junge mit der Tasche, der gerade hineingegangen ist?" fragte Videl, und in ihren Augen blitzte es misstrauisch. Son-Gohan lachte beinahe hysterisch. „Der... der ist durch den Hintereingang raus... schließlich hat er um diese Zeit eigentlich Schule..." Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Er schien tatsächlich vergessen zu haben, dass auch an seiner Jacke so ein orangefarbener Stern zu sehen war! Ohne ein weiteres Wort schos er an Videl und mir vorbei. „Bist du eine neue Schülerin?" fragte Videl mich. „Äh..." „Komm, ich nehme dich in meinem Flugzeug mit." Videls Flugzeug war gelb mit der großen Aufschrift 'Capsule Corp.' . „Ähm... Videl..." stotterte ich, „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sie wand sich flüchtig um. „Was denn?" „Kneif mich." Und Videl kniff mich. Sie kniff mich so feste, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ich am liebsten geschrien hätte, aber es schien sich nichts zu verändern, so sehr ich mich auch darauf konzentrierte aufzuwachen. „Was sollte das jetzt?" fragte sie mich schließlich und sah mich dabei sehr skeptisch an. Ich blinzelte und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Schon gut... kannst klasse kneifen..." Ich stieg in Videls Flugzeug und nach und nach wurde mir die schreckliche Wahrheit bewusst: Was auch immer geschehen war, ein Traum war das hier leider nicht. Wie war das noch...? Ich wollte die neueste Dragonball Z Folge sehen und dann hatte der Fernseher so komische Aussetzer...!" Videl rüttelte mich an der Schulter. „Wir sind da," bemerkte sie. Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Richtig, dass Schuldach. Willkommen also an der Orange Star Highschool...  
  
Ich stieg langsam aus und ging die Treppe zu den Unterrichtsräumen hinunter. Als ich in die Klasse kam, folgten etwa fünfzehn Augenpaare meinen Bewegungen. Der Lehrer der kurz darauf in die Klasse kam, sah mich erstaunt an, kein Wunder, schließlich war ich ja nicht angemeldet. „Mei... Meine Mutter ist im Krankenhaus und ich wohne bei einer Tante... sie wird sich noch bei ihnen melden..." reimte ich rasch zusammen. „Tja, was soll ich da machen... Für Heute ist das in Ordung. Dort..." In diesem Moment rauschte Son-Gohan in die Klasse. „Macht keinen guten Eindruck, am ersten Tag zu spät zur Schule zu kommen," dachte ich im Stillen. „Ah, du bist auch neu," stellte der Lehrer fest. „Son-Gohan, richtig?" Er nickte. „Und wie heißt du?" Ich war gemeint und musste den Blick vom verschwitzten Son-Gohan losreissen. „Ich...? Lily!" Der Lehrer räusperte sich und hob die Stimme. „Guten Morgen, ich möchte euch zwei neue Mitschüler vorstellen! Das hier..." Er deutete auf mich, „Ist Lily." Und hier haben wir noch Son- Gohan." Ich sah Videls Augen wieder einmal aufblitzen. Auf die musste ich achtgeben, wenn ich Son-Gohan helfen wollte. „Son-Gohan hat die Aufnahmeprüfung mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen, nehmt euch ein Beispiel an ihm!" Man hörte höhnisches Murmeln, der Junge beugte sich leicht zu mir vor. „Meine Mutter war so grausam und hat mich die ganzen Ferien lernen lassen..." flüsterte er und seufzte. „Son-Gohan, setze dich bitte neben Videl dort drüben, und Lily, du eine Reihe darüber," ordnete der Lehrer an.  
  
Kaum hatte Son-Gohan sich gesetzt, machte Videl auch schon den Mund auf. „Du hast die gleichen Sachen an wie der 'Goldene Krieger'. Ist das jetzt in?" Son-Gohans Augenbrauen zuckten. „Wer... Wer ist das?" „Waaaas? Mensch, sag bloß, dass du den goldenen Krieger nicht kennst!!" schaltete sich ein Mädchen neben Videl ein. „Die ganze Stadt spricht von ihm! Heute Morgen erst hat er wieder einige Bankräuber erledigt!!" Aha! Son-Gohan war also gemeint! Wie einfältig das klang... „Kann mir jemand den Weg zur Capsule Corp. erklären?" flüsterte ich in die Runde. Bulma war meine einzige Chance. Wenn das hier kein Traum war und aufwachen nicht genügte, dann müsste ich Wohl oder Übel sie um Rat fragen. „Ich erkläre ihn dir gleich," flüsterte Son-Gohan zurück.  
  
In der Pause drehte Son-Gohan sich zu mir um. „Du nimmst den Bus in Richtung..." Der Weg klang nicht weit, doch für jemanden, der ohne einen Pfennig quasi auf der Straße stand, war er das. „kannst du mich nicht hinfliegen?" fragte ich und verschluckte mich auf der Stelle vor Schreck. Son-Gohan starrte mich erschrocken an. „Scherz!" schrie ich, „Ich weiß doch, dass du kein Flugzeug hast!" Son-Gohan begann mechanisch zu lachen. „Haha, genau!!" Dann betrat der Geschichtslehrer den Raum. „Guten Morgen. Schlagt bitte die Seite 69 eurer Bücher auf." Ich lieh mir hastig eins von Videls Freundin und schlug die Seite auf. Wer strahlte mir dort entgegen? Richtig, ein großer, eingebildeter, grinsender Mr. Satan! „Buäh!" entfuhr es mir. „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett," ermahnte mich das Mädchen, dass neben mir saß. Doch nicht vor Videl!" Sie sah sie ahnungslos an. „Wieso denn?" „Na, weil Videl Mr. Satans Tochter ist!" Son-Gohan und ich starrten sie beide gleichermaßen dumm an. „Die Ärmste," dachte ich, „Von Anfang an habe ich ihn nicht leiden können, obwohl er ja zumindest stärker als ich ist." „Tschuldigung," nuschelte ich und wurde prompt zum Lesen drangenommen. „Der mächtige Mr. Satan, unser Weltchampion hat die gesamte Erde vor der Apokalypse durch das grausame Monster Cell bewahrt..." Blah, blah, blah. Ich fand das alles schrecklich langweilig, vor allem weil ich die Wahrheit kannte. Ich wollte mich allerdings nicht noch mehr mit Videl anlegen. „Videl," flüsterte ich, „Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?" „Was denn? Muss das jetzt sein?" zischte sie ungehalten. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich heute nachmittag zur Capsule Corp. fliegen könntest! Es ist ungemein wichtig!" „Tut mir leid, ich muss trainieren," erwiederte sie kühl. Ich hatte Videl wohl doch verärgert. Ich beschloss, mich nach der Schule wieder an Son-Gohans Fersen zu heften, und so geschah es. Er verließ gerade das Gebäude als niemand zu sehen war, als ich hinter ihm herrief: „Saiyajin!" Er blieb stehen wie augenblicklich zu Eis erstarrt.  
  
„Wer bist du eigentlich," fragte er, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. „Wie ich schon sagte: Ich muss zur Capsule Corp. Ich muss zu Bulma."  
  
*So! Hier ist das erste Kapitel auch schon zu Ende! Damit es sich lohnt, dass nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, möchte ich euch doch bitten mir ein Zeichen zu geben, das ihr die Fic gelesen habt(ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht^^;;), also schreibt REVIEWS WAS DAS ZEUG HÄLT!* 


	2. Das unloesbare Rätsel

Nachdem ich jetzt so coole Reviews erhalten habe (Danke nochmal^^), folgt  
  
jetzt in Windeseile:  
  
Kapitel 2: Das unlösbare Rätsel  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte Son-Gohan mich huckepack genommen und war losgeflogen. In windeseile erreichten wir das riesige Capsule Corp. Gebäude, und es war wirklich, wirklich groß, sodass es kein Wunder war das es, nachdem Son-Gohan geklingelt und seinen Namen genannt hatte eine Weile dauerte bis jemand öffnete. Vor uns stand Bulma mit einem für mich etwas merkwürdigen Haarschnitt. Ich wusste ja, dass sie ihn ständig wechselte, aber der, den sie auf Namek gehabt hatte, hat mir dann doch am Besten gefallen. „Hallo!" begrüßte sie uns fröhlich, wurde aber ernster, als sie Son-Gohans Miene sah. „Bulma," sagte er langsam, „Dieses Mädchen hier möchte dich sprechen." Ich knetete nervös an meinen Fingern herum. „Ähm... hallo." Wir gingen durch eine langen Flur richtung Bulmas Arbeitszimmer, als ich plötzlich irgendwo eine Tür aufschwingen hörte und aus einer Ecke Vegeta und ein Junge mit purpurfarbenen Haaren kamen, es war wahrscheinlich Trunks. Vegeta, der ein Handtuch um seinen verschwitzten Nacken geschlungen hatte, spießte mich sofort regelrecht mit Blicken auf. Er war immer mein absoluter Lieblingschara gewesen, nie hatte ich an die Wirkung seines Blickes geglaubt, der alle Menschen so furchtbar nervös zu machen schien, doch als wir uns gegenüberstanden und keiner den Blick vom anderen wandte, verstand ich es. „Vegeta-sama..." entfuhr es mir, und Bulma sah mich überrascht an. Seine Kraft war so groß, dass mir schwindelig wurde. „Wer bist du, dass du mich so ansprichst?" fragte Vegeta und seine Stimme jagte mir sofort einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich... ich... ich..." Bevor ich auch nur einen anständigen Satz zustande gebracht hatte, kam Trunks auf mich zugeschlichen. „Hallo duuuhuu," piepste er, „Bist du Son-Gohans Freundin?" Ich begann, nervös mit meiner Hand hin und her zu wedeln. „Aber nicht doch, Trunks!" kicherte ich. Jetzt sah auch Vegeta mich interessiert an. „Wir können später noch plaudern, jetzt muss ich erst mit deiner Mutter sprechen." So landete ich schließlich in ihrem Arbeitszimmer, mit einer Tasse heißem Kakao und lauter Fragen bedrängt. „Woher kommst du?" War die erste Frage, und die war schonmal nicht einfach zu beantworten, da die Erde hier anders war als meine. Ich versuchte es zumindest. „Ich komme von der Erde, aber nicht von dieser hier... dort gibt es viele Länder und Sprachen, ihr existiert dort nicht als Menschen..." „Sondern?" „Als Animefiguren im Fernsehen..." Zugegeben das war wirklich schwer zu glauben. „Das heißt du kennst uns alle aus dem Fernsehen? Wir sind quasi berühmt?" Son-Gohan schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen. „Haha, sag mir lieber, wie ich wieder in meine Welt zurückkomme!" Ich erzählte, was mit meinem Fernseher passiert war. „Das könnte sehr lange dauern... und du, ohne Zuhause und Geld..." „Kannst du mir nicht helfen?" bettelte ich, „Für Vegeta war auch genug Platz hier, und der ist Hausherr geworden!!" „Unverschämtes Balg!" hörte man ihn von draußen knurren. Bulma grinste. „Da bleibt mir ja quasi nichts anderes übrig... außerdem würde ich gern mehr von 'deiner Erde' hören!" Da war aber noch etwas, auf dass ich Son-Gohan aufmerksam machen musste. „Findest du es nicht auch äußerst unklug, in normaler Gestalt in eine Bank zu laufen, die Verbrecher umzunieten und als Super-Sayajin wieder herauszukommen?" bemerkte ich spitz und schlürfte meinen Kakao. Son-Gohan wurde leicht rot, und murmelte etwas von einer Lösung, an der er arbeite. „Was hälst du von einer Tarnung? Du einem fetzigen Anzug? Wenn ich mich heute noch an die Arbeit mache, kannst du ihn ab übermorgen benutzen," schlug Bulma vor. „Ein Anzug? Wie ein Superheld aus meinen Comics? Cool!!" Trunks konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und kam hereingesaust. „Trainierst du nicht mehr?" fragte ich ihn. „Papa hat Hunger," erwiederte er und seine Mutter seufzte. „Das scheint der einzige Grund zu sein für den er diesen dummen Gravitationsraum verlässt." Für die Idee mit dem Anzug war Son-Gohan sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Ja! Ich werde ein Superheld! Ein bekannter Kämpfer für die Gerechtigkeit!" rief er und stellte wagemutig ein Bein auf Bulmas Schreibtisch. „Übertreib es mal nicht," sagte ich kühl und seufzte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Zuhause gerade passierte und hatte auch etwas Angst davor, es mir auszumalen. Zumal es ja wirklich nicht normal war, was mir vor wenigen Stunden passiert war... Aber es brachte ja nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Immer noch müde von den Strapazen meiner Tour und dem anschließenden Unterricht verabschiedete sich mich von Son-Gohan und ließ mir mein Gästezimmer zeigen(schließlich gab es mehrere!).  
  
Erschöpft fiel ich auf mein Bett und starrte auf die Decke. Als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass ich in einem Zimmer mit Balkon war, öffnete ich die Tür und starrte die weißen Vorhänge an, die im Wind leicht hin und her schaukelten. Darüber wäre ich fast eingeschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich die Tür aufgegangen wäre. Es war Bulma, die mich verständnisvoll anlächelte. „Hast du keinen Hunger?" fragte sie. Ich schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Versteh' schon, du willst sicher nur schlafen," stellte Bulma mit einem prüfenden Blick auf mich fest. Ich nickte nur. „Ruf mich, wenn du etwas brauchst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Bulma wieder und ich schloss die Augen. Ich war gerade leicht eingenickt, als ich die Tür erneut quietschen hörte. Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Ich hab doch gar nicht gerufen...?" murmelte ich verschlafen. „Ein Prinz reagiert auch nicht auf Zuruf." Ich schreckte auf, sofort war ich hellwach. „Was... was gibt es, Vegeta-sama?" fragte ich den in der Tür lehnenden Saiyajin nervös. „Nun, es ist nicht gerade freundlich, mich so einfach stehen zu lassen ohne mir meine Frage zu beantworten..." „Ah... ja! Verzeihung. Mein Name ist Lily und... ich bin für eine Weile hier zu Besuch!" „So ist das also... Lily." Er sprach meinen Namen sehr langsam und bedrohlich aus, es wurde mir zunehmend unbehaglicher. Es kostete mich sehr viel Mühe in seine dunklen Augen zu sehen, obwohl ich wusste, dass er in absolut seltenen Moment freundlich dreinschaute. „Soso, und woher kennst du dann meinen Namen?" Vegeta kam ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Du bist nicht von hier, oder?" Er kam einen Schritt näher. „Aber du sprichst so vertraulich mit meiner Familie." Noch ein Schritt. „Es gab etwas Dringendes zu besprechen..." Nun stand er an der Bettkante. „Und danach bleibst du einfach." Nun beugte er sich leicht vor. „Hast du kein eigenes Zuhause... Lily?" In diesem Moment kam Bulma hereingestürzt. „Aber Lily, ich dachte du wolltest schlafen?" rief sie und stockte, als sie Vegeta sah. „Was soll das denn?" fuhr sie ihn an, „Du hast unseren Gast sicher aufgeweckt!" Vegeta knurrte ungehalten und verließ das Zimmer. Ich atmete hörbar aus. „Erzähl es ihm nicht," sagte Bulma nachdem der Sayajin gegangen war. Sie hatte wohl gelauscht. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, wenn er es erfährt. Wenn du uns immer gesehen hast, weißt du mehr über ihn als ich, und du bsit eine Außenstehende. Man muss sich sein Vertrauen hart erarbeiten und man darf nichts überstürzen." Ich nahm Bulmas rat dankbar an, müde war ich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr. Ich ging mit ihr hinunter in die Küche, wo Frau Briefs mich herzlichst begrüßte und mir einen Teller Suppe anbot, den ich gierig verschlang. „Ich bin ein bisschen wie Son-Goku am Anfang seiner Reise. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass ein Auto oder ein Flugzeug in eine Kapsel passen soll. So etwas gibt es bei uns nicht." Bulma seufzte melancholisch. „ach ja, der liebe Son-Goku. Sieben Jahre ist es nun schon her, jedes Jahr an seinem Todestag geben wir ein Fest zu seinen Ehren," erzählte sie mir, diese Jahre waren in der Serie dreisterweise übersprungen worden. „Tenshinhan und Chaou-Zu sahen wir seitdem nicht wieder, ich vermisse sie schon irgendwie... Da fällt mir was ein!" Bulma schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich habe gestern ein kleines Fest organisiert, ich wollte einfach, dass alle verbliebenen zusammenkommen und gemeinsam etwas essen. Das wäre doch die ideale Gelegenheit, sie kennenzulernen!" Ich nickte fröhlich. Eigentlich war es ein Riesenglück hier gelandet zu sein, ich wurde freundlich aufgenommen, auf wenn ich selbst nicht wusste, wie ich herkam. Bulma erhob sich. „Ich muss ein bisschen arbeiten, damit du wieder nach Hause kommst," sagte sie, „Also tu eine Weile, was du nicht lassen kannst." Eine gute Idee! Ich beschloss, etwas zu singen, mein Leben ohne musik war absolut sinnlos, und davon hatte ich an diesem Tag noch nichts gehabt. 


	3. And she sang

Kapitel 3: And she sang  
  
1 Free the dream within  
  
The stars are crying a tear  
  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
  
And worlds end  
  
Breathe the dream within  
  
The mystifying  
  
We tremble and spin  
  
Suspended within  
  
Look beyond where hearts can see  
  
Dream in peace  
  
Trust love, believe  
  
We tremble and spin suspended within...  
  
„Hah!" Ich schreckte auf. Ich hatte jemanden gesehen. Ich hatte es mir sicher nur eingebildet, aber da war so eine Vorahnung... Jemand Mächtiges rief um Hilfe... Plötzlich jedoch hörte ich jemanden zu Boden fallen. Das kam aus dem Gravitationsraum. Vielleicht hatte sich jemand verletzt! Ich hielt ein Ohr an die Tür. „Trunks, hör auf! 150-fache Schwerkraft ist selbst für mich ein wenig zu viel, du kannst ja kaum laufen!" Man konnte eine Kampfschrei von Trunks hören. „Warum denn, Vater? Als Super-Sayajin ist das doch ganz einfach, schau!" Plötzlich überfiel mich wieder diese Vision: Eine wunderschöne Stimme rief um Hilfe, eine große Kraft war zu spüren. Ich versuchte mich auf das Bild vor meinen Augen zu konzentrieren, merkte aber, wie es wieder schwächer wurde. Je mehr ich mich anstrengte, umso weicher wurden meine Knie, also tapste ich wieder in mein Zimmer, wo ich schließlich ohnmächtig wurde. Ich erwachte erst am Morgen durch Trunks, der mir mitteilte, dass es Frühstück gab. Nachdem ich mir eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, ging ich hinunter. Bulma stand am Herd, bereits das Essen für ihr Fest vorbereitend, Trunks kaute auf einem Apfel herum und Vegeta... war nicht da.  
  
Diesmal sollte es mir egal sein. „Guten Morgen," sagte Bulma und drehte sich flüchtig um, „Ich konnte dich heute unmöglich in die Schule lassen, du musst ja krank sein..." Ich schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Was wurde denn jetzt aus Son-Gohan? Aber er war nicht dumm, er würde es schon schaffen. „Bulma, sag mal... kommt Piccolo-san eigentlich auch?" fragte ich schließlich, nachdem ich mir zwei Toasts in den Toaster geschoben hatte. „Ähm... das ist nicht ganz klar, aber ich denke schon, dass er kommt." „Wo wohnt er jetzt eigentlich? Immer noch in so einer muffigen Höhle?" Bulma kicherte. „Nein, nein. Er wohnt in Dende... Verzeihung, Gottes Palast, meditieren kann er sowieso überall." Ich nickte. „Und?" „Was?" Ich starrte irritiert Bulmas Rücken an. „Weißt du, warum du ohnmächtig wurdest, meine ich. „Nein," log ich, „Vielleicht ist mir von der Fülle an Erlebnissen einfach schwindlig geworden." „Warum bist du denn noch bei uns?" fragte Trunks neugierig. Er hatte anscheinend am Vortag nicht alles mitbekommen. „Ich komme von sehr weit her, Trunks, ich habe mich verlaufen und der Weg zurück ist mir unbekannt und wahrscheinlich sehr weit..." „Aber wir können doch alle fliegen! Dann geht es schneller!" Der Junge sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich fürchte, das ist nicht so einfach," gab ich zu verstehen. Ich nahm meine Toasts aus dem Toaster und ging nach draußen, wo Dr. Briefs gerade etwas reparierte. Er wischte sich die Stirn ab und lächelte mich an. „Guten Morgen!" „Hallo," gab ich zurück und setzte mich ins Gras. Die Caspule Corp. lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt, aber der Lärm war selbst hier zu hören, da hatten es Son-Gohan und ChiChi wesentlich besser. „Wegen deinem Problem... Ich greife Bulma etwas unter die Arme, also mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte Dr. Briefs, der wahrscheinlich dachte das er mich aufmuntern müsste. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich freute ich mich auf heute Nachmittag, auf all diejenigen, die ich schon immer treffen wollte, auch auf Son-Gohan. Nachdem ich aufgegessen und eine Weile die vorbeiziehenden Wolken angestarrt hatte, ging ich wieder hinein, um Bulma beim Kochen zu helfen. Bulma kochte wirklich viel, soviel, dass ich mich fragte, ob sie das allein jemals fertig geworden wäre. Sie schmunzelte, als sie mein erstauntes Gesicht sah. „Das ist man gewohnt, wenn man einen Sayajin im Hause hat," erklärte sie mir, „Er wird wahrscheinlich am meisten essen." „Dann isst Vegeta ja fast soviel wie Son-Goku!" Schon bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel. Der Vormittag ging recht schnell um, Son-Gohan und ChiChi waren die ersten Gäste. „Hat Videl etwas gemerkt?" war das erste, was ich ihn fragte. Er lachte nervös. „Sie ist dicht dran, fürchte ich!" Anschließend erzählte er mir, wie er eine Katze von einem Baum holen wollte und aus Versehen den ganzen Baum umgeworfen hatte. „Dumerchen," kicherte ich, „Aber ihr konntet eure Kräfte schon immer schwer unter Kontrolle halten..." Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde traf Yamchu ein und begann herzhaft mit Bulma zu streiten. „Verglichen zu Vegeta bist du ein echter Feigling!"keifte sie. „Und wo ist dein Superheld, wenn du ihn brauchst?" Erst mein Versprechen, nach dem Essen ein Lied zum Besten zu geben, ließ wieder Ruhe einkehren. Son-Gohan sah mich interessiert an. „Du kannst singen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass ich jemanden gut singen gehört habe."  
  
Bald traf auch Muten-Roshi ein. „Die Anderen sind knapp nach mir losgeflogen," teilte er uns mit. „Die Anderen? Meinst du Kuririn?" fragte ich verwirrt. Wer noch? Die Frage wurde mir in den nächsten 30 Sekunden beantwortet, als #18 und Kuririn mit einem Kind im Arm landeten. Vor Schreck machte ich einen Satz zurück. „Juuhachi-gou!" rief ich, „Du bist also doch noch hier?" „Siehst du doch," knurrte sie und verzog sich ins Badezimmer. Jetzt erst wurde die Aufmerksamkeit wirklich auf mich gelenkt. Kuririn blinzelte. „Wer bist du denn?" Auch Yamchu schien das noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben. So etwas Unhöfliches... „Ich bin Lily," sagte ich wieder einmal. Bulma sah sich um ob Trunks oder Vegeta in der Nähe waren. „Sie ist nicht von hier," flüsterte sie, „Sie ist von einer anderen Form der Erde, wo verschiedene Sprachen gesprochen werden und es noch viel mehr Städte gibt..." „Und kein Satan City!" ergänzte ich zufrieden. Alle starrten mich außerordentlich dumm an. Langsam begann ich mich zu fragen warum, sie kannten Yadrat, Namek und Vegeta-Sei, aber so etwas wiederum erstaunte selbst die Z-Kämpfer.  
  
„Egal!" rief ich, „Auf jeden Fall bleibe ich eine Weile hier!!" „Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Yamchu..." Ich gab einem nach dem anderen die Hand, „Muten-Roshi, ChiChi, Kuririn!" Dann aber sah ich das Kind in seinen Armen an. „und wer ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Das ist Marron," sagte #18, die soeben aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam. Sie wunderten sih zwar immer noch, woher ich ihre Namen wusste, beließen es aber erst einmal dabei, da der große Sayajin no Ouji sich die Ehre gab zu erscheinen. Seit fünf Uhr hatten er und Trunks im Gravitationsraum trainiert, jetzt sah er ungehalten drein. „Das dumme Ding ist kapputt gegangen," murmelte er. „Reparier es, Onna!" Natürlich meinte er Bulma. „Doch jetzt nicht, Arschloch!!" Ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen, wie diese beiden geheiratet haben konnten. Wahrscheinlich nur durch Drohungen. „Weiß jemand, ob Piccolo herkommen wird?" fragte ich erneut. Son-Gohan nickte. „Er meinte, er hätte gute Neuigkeiten." „Auf den Namekianer kann ich gut verzichten!" brummte Vegeta in seiner gewohnt freundlichen Art, aber es hörte ihm sowieso keiner zu. „Müssen wir mit dem Essen auf ihn warten? Erst isst doch sowieso nicht mit," sagte Muten-Roshi und versuchte durch seine Worte ein lautes Magenknurren zu übertönen. Bulma stimmte ihm zu und begann aufzutischen. Wir waren gearde mit der Vorspeise fertig, als wir jemanden landen hörten. Piccolo trat durch die offenen Türe. „Hallo." Seine Stimme war rauh und dunkel, sie passte wunderbar zu ihm, aber die Stimme die ich in meinen Visionen gehört hatte war noch schöner und strahlte so etwas wie eine Welle der Macht aus... Alle hoben die Köpfe von ihren Tellern, alle außer Vegeta natürlich. „Du kannst rauskommen," sagte Piccolo plötzlich und hinter seinem Umhang kam ein kleiner, schmutziger Junge zum Vorschein, der eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Son-Goku hatte als er noch kleiner war. ChiChi stand sofort auf und trampelte zu ihm hin. „Son-Goten!! Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Was fällt dir ein, einfach so zu verschwinden!! Was wäre gewesen, wenn Piccolo dich nicht gefunden hätte?! Du wärst ganz allein gewesen, und wie du aussiehst!!" „Ist das dein Bruder?" fragte ich Son- Gohan. „Hmmhm, jetzt hat Mama endlich wieder jemanden zum verhätscheln..." Er verdrehte die Augen und grinste. „Hey!!" Trunks grinste. „Da bist du ja endlich, Dummerchen!! Du willst doch bestimmt auch was essen, oder?" Doch ChiChi blieb hart. „Wasch dir zumindest Gesicht und Hände, aber gründlich! Nimm Seife dazu!!" Nachdem Son-Goten sich verzogen hatte, sah ChiChi ihren Helfer zögerlich an. Sie war anscheinend die Einzige, die immer noch Angst vor ihm hatte. „Danke..." murmelte sie. Bulma goß dem Namekianer ein großes Glas Wasser ein, mehr brauchte er schließlich nicht. Piccolo setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Kuririn, und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Bei mir machte er halt. Wie ich das hasste. 


	4. Traeume die in Erfuellung gehen

Kapitel 4: Träume die in Erfüllung gehen  
  
„Du... wer bist du?" Piccolo starrte mich an, Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. Nervös sah kurz zu ihm. „Ich? Ich bin Lily... Bin zu Besuch hier..." Ich hoffte das dies das vorerst letzte Mal war, dass ich diesen Satz herunterleiern musste. „Du bist stark..." Ich fing an zu lachen. „Ich bin ein gewöhnliches Schulmädchen! Ich bin vollkommen unbegabt!" prustete ich, doch Piccolo sah mich ernst an. „Ich habe mich nicht umsonst mit Kami wiedervereinigt... ich kann so etwas fühlen. Du bist mächtiger als der Gott dieser Erde!" „Jetzt ist's aber genug mit deinen schauerlichen Vermutungen! Du machst Lily-chan ja ganz nervös!" sprang Bulma für mich ein. Ich seufzte. „Aber nett wäre es doch," murmelte ich und lächelte Piccolo an. „Erzähl doch lieber, was du für gute Nachrichten hast." Der Namekianer räusperte sich. „Dende hat eine Nachricht von Meister Kaio bekommen, die besagt, dass der Dai-Kaio Son Goku für das in einer Woche anstehende Kampftunier 24 Stunden auf der Erde schenkt." Er konnte sich ein fröhliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sah, dass Kuririn, ChiChi und Bzlma schon jetzt die Freudentränen in den Augen standen. Ich sah von einem zum anderen. „Kampftunier? Son-Goku-san? Unglaublich!!!! Das ich gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier sein kann!!" Piccolo blinzelte erneut zu mir herüber, was auch Vegeta aufmerksam machte. „Woher kennst du ihn?" „Er hat meiner Familie einmal das Leben gerettet," log ich. Langsam ging mir auch die ewige Lügerei auf die nerven. Bulma tischte die Hauptspeise auf, mein Appetit hatte allerdings nachgelassen. Stärker als der Gott dieser Erde? Ach, Einbildung. Aber würde das nicht meine Visionen erklären? Yamchu stieß mich an. „#18 hat dich mittlerweile dreimal nach der Soße gefragt. Was ist los?" Geistesabwesend reichte ich ihr die Soße und starrte weiter vor mich hin. Son-Gohan sah mich intensiv an, bis ich reagierte. „Du kommst doch morgen wieder in die Schule, oder?" fragte er und lächelte. „Hmhmm. Was ist denn so passiert?" „Ach, heute habe ich herausgefunden, dass Videl mit der Polizei kooperiert und schon viele Einbrecher zur Strecke gebracht hat... sie hat die uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis den Unterricht zu verlassen und so..." In diesem Moment schlug Bulma mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Fast hätte ich es vergessen!" Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche, eine Armbanduhr. „Drück auf den Knopf an der Seite wenn du sie um hast und der Anzug wird dich in nullkommanichts in einen Helden verwandeln!" ChiChi bekam spitze Ohren. „Was muss ich da hören? Mein Sohn hat keine Zeit für alberene Spielchen, er hat zu lernen!" „Das kann schon sein Mutter, aber es gibt immernoch genug Verbrecher mit denen Videl allein nicht fertig wird..." beschwichtigte er sie. „Videl? Ist sie deine Freundin?" Son-Gohan wurde rot. „Nein, nein! Nur eine Klassenkameradin!!" rief er so laut, dass sich alle zu ihm drehten. Ich kicherte. „Na, verlegen?" Danach unterhielten wir uns eine Weile über die alten Tuniere und ich durfte nicht allzu viel von meinem Wissen durchscheinen lassen, außerdem wollte ich den mittlerweile guten Piccolo nicht wieder seine Vergangenheit als Teufel in Erinnerung rufen. Es wäre bestimmt langweilig geworden, wenn Son-Goku Gott geworden wäre.  
  
Die Nachspeise kam und ging. Als alle satt und leicht müde waren, erinnerte mich Yamchu an das Lied, dass ich ihm und Bulma versprochen hatte.Mir fehlte zwar die Rechte Lust, sagte aber zu. Nachdem sich alle ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt hatten, nahm ich vor ihnen Platz und begann zu singen.  
  
1 I never saw sunlight  
  
Burn as bright  
  
I never felt darkness  
  
The way I feel it tonight  
  
You say it's getting better  
  
You say it's alright  
  
But I never felt darkness  
  
The way I feel it tonight  
  
Little black heart  
  
Weiter sollte ich auch diesem Mal nicht kommen. Vor meinen geschlossenen Augen sah ich einen Stab,auf Spitze ein großer Kreis mit einem verwobenen Kreuz in der Mitte. Dann fühlte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich hörte Piccolo hastig aufstehen. Ich glaube er rief etwas wie „Hier ist jemand!!" bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Als ich aufwachte, saß jemand an meinem Bett. Nicht Bulma, nicht Trunks, diesmal war es tatsächlich Piccolo. Ich konnte mir denken worum es ging und das gab mir keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein. „Erzähl es mir," sagte er leise. Entnervt drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich verpasse da gerade ein tolles Zusammentreffen das ich eigentlich damit verbringen wollte euch kennen zu lernen, nicht über mich zu philosophieren!" giftete ich und sah ihn eher traurig an. Was sollte das? Langsam war das wirklich nicht mehr lustig. „Selbst du müsstetst die gewaltige Energie bemerkt haben, die um dich herum in der Luft lag!! Ich mache mir einfach sorgen!!" „Sorgen? Pah! Ich will es dir sagen: Mit euch habe ich im Grunde nichts zu tun, ich komme nicht von der Erde! Ich komme von der Erde, auf der es diesen ganzen Schwachsinn Abends im Fernsehen gibt!! Eine Erde, auf der es nicht normal ist das ein Mensch sich durch die Gegend teleportiert oder ein Namekianer versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, und ich beginne schon, dorthin zurück zu wollen!!" Mein Gesicht war vor Zorn ganz rot geworden. „Ich suche nur nach einem Weg zurück..." Piccolo strich mir zur meiner Überraschung über den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, bleib ruhig. Wäre es nicht schön, wenn du Son-Goku trotzdem noch sehen könntest?" Ich nickte schwach. „Ich werde mir das Tunier ansehen, Piccolo-san." Als er sich erhob und gehen wollte, fiel mir noch etwas ein. „Piccolo-san! Hast du Son-Goku damals nur geholfen, weil er dein Leben verschont hat?" Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Auch das weißt du? Ich schätze ich habe es getan weil mir langweilig wurde..." Er lächelte.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich mit Son-Goten. Trunks war zwar auch klein und niedlich, aber er hatte eine gewisse Härte von seinem Vater geerbt und wollte schnell erwachsen werden, am besten fand er es also, wenn er sich jetzt schon so benahm. Da sich ChiChi permanent mit Bulma unterhielt kam es ihr wahrscheinlich ganz gelegen, dass sich jemand mit ihrem Sohn befasste... Son-Goten war einfach knuddelig. Er ließ sich ab und zu in den Arm nehmen, erzählte mir wie froh er doch wäre wenn er fliegen könnte und spielte mit Trunks' Spielsachen. Als wir dann jedoch Fußball spielten musste ich mich prompt geschlagen geben da es mich wahrscheinlich umgehauen hätte, wenn ein Ball, von Son-Gotens heftigem Tritt geschleudert, auch nur in meine Nähe gekommen wäre. Auch er hatte schon jetzt die Fähigkeit sich zum Super-Sayajin zu verwandeln, was er mir auch stolz vorführte.  
  
Dann wechselte ich zu Son-Gohan über, der angestrengt dabei war, sich einen geeigneten Namen als Superheld einfallen zu lassen. „Es muss etwas sein, dass stark klingt! Etwas, was die Feinde erzittern lässt!" erklärte er mir äußeerst euphorisch. Ich sah mich um und grinste. „Vegeta," schlug ich vor, natürlich leise, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen zu wollen. „Wenn man ihm glauben darf, ich das auf seinem Planeten der Inbegriff von Stärke, Intelligenz, kühnheit und Mut..." Son-Gohan lachte leise. „Was hälst du von SuperSay?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„SayaStar?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„SaiyanSavoir?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich..."  
  
„Ich weiß was!!" quietschte Son-Goten und kam angewatschelt.  
  
„Großer Bruder, nenn' dich doch SayaMan!"  
  
„Wow, das klingt cool!!" Ich seufzte. Das klang absolut bescheuert, aber Son-Gohan war nicht umzustimmen. „Ich werde zum großen Sayaman!!" Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Tja dann... nimm dich in Acht, Welt!" 


	5. Grauer Alltag?

Kapitel 5: Grauer Alltag?  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule fühlte ich mich schon wesentlich wohler. Bulma hatte mir noch am Vortag neue Sachen zum Anziehen bestellt, die zu meiner Überraschung auch prompt geliefert wurden. Nun saß ich in einer leichten, mit Blumen bestickten Bluse und engen Jeans an meinem Platz und folgte dem Unterricht – und Videls Blick. Sie sah Son-Gohan etwas anders als sonst an... nicht mehr so misstrauisch, eher interessiert. Ich hatte mich zu etwas unmöglichem breitschlagen lassen: Morgens in der Schule sollte ich Son-Gohan permanent aus der Patsche helfen und Mittags Bulmas Hausfrauenpart übernehmen während sie für mich tüftelte (Ihre Mutter hatte auch so wahrscheinlich genug zu tun) . Heute war der erste Tag dieses Deals und es ging gleich voll zur Sache. In der vierten Stunde erhielt Videl eine Nachricht und verließ den Unterricht. Son-Gohan nickte mir zu.  
  
„Oh, au!!!! Mein Bauch!! Länger halte ich es nicht aus!!" kreischte ich. Son-Gohan stand sofort auf. „Dürfte ich sie in den Sanitätsraum bringen?" Der Lehrer nickte. Unnötigerweise nahm der Saiyajin mich auf die Arme und trug mich unter dem Seufzen vieler Mädchen hinaus. Kaum hatten wir den Raum verlassen, setzte er mich ab und sprintete hinter Videl her. Gerne hätte ich ihm geholfen, aber ich durfte jetzt im Sanitätsraum rumhängen. Und ich kam erst spät wieder heraus. Sehr spät. Ein vollkomen verschwitzter, blöd grinsender Son-Gohan holte mich nach der sechsten Stunde ab. „Sei doch froh," sagte er, „Nur noch zwei Stunden Arbeit!" „Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Arbeit das war hier herumzusitzen??" keifte ich. „Na ja, ich habe einen Bus angehoben..." „Spiel dich nicht so auf!!"  
  
Nach der Schule –Son-Gohan wollte gerade mit mir abheben- rief plötzlich Videl nach uns. „Eine Unverschämtheit!! Superhelden gibt es jetzt wohl im Sonderangebot! Habt ihr schon einmal etwas von einem Sayaman gehört?" Es kostete uns beide große Mühe, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Tja, aber er sagt, er wäre groß und berühmt und der Retter der Gerechten... und diese komischen Verrenkungen!!" Ich sah kurz zu Son-Gohan auf, der daraufhin nervös zu lachen begann."Videl... wir müssen los..." murmelte er. „Ach ja?! Tausend Kilometer mal eben zu Fuß oder wie?" Ihr Blick verschärfte sich wieder. „Ruf schnell Bulma an..." raunte Son-Gohan mir zu. Ich sprintete los, gottseidank war die Telefonzelle nicht weit. Es klingelte lange, bis Frau Briefs endlich an ihr Telefon im Büro ging. „Bulma!! Du musst mich und Son- Gohan sofort von der Schule abholen, sonst fliegen wir auf!" brüllte ich ohne Vorwarnung in den Hörer. „Aber... ich bin fast fertig!! Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit und ich weiß wie du nach Hause kommst! Leider habe ich mir keine Notizen gemacht..." Ich spürte mein Herz klopfen. Nach Hause... Nach... „Merkst du nicht, dass ich jetzt unwichtig bin??! Hilf lieber dem Sayaman!" Mit diesen Worten schmiss ich den Hörer auf. Als ich zurückkam, war Son-Gohan gerade damit beschäftigt Videl klarzumachen, dass wir abgeholt würden. „Aber natürlich!" half ich ihm aus, „Du kennst vielleicht Bulma Briefs, die Erbin der Capsule Corp., meine Tante. Sie holt uns immer!" „Deine... Tante?" Bei Anblick von Videls Gesichtsausdruck musste ich kichern. „Ganz Recht, und da kommt sie auch schon!!" Bulma landete auf dem Sportplatz, fröhlich winkend. „Einen schönen Tag noch!" rief ich schelmisch und zog Son-Gohan hinter mir her. Als wir im Flugzeug saßen, keuchte ich. „Videl geht mir böse auf den Geist!!" machte ich meinem Unmut ohne Umschweife Luft. „Ich weiß, was dir passiert sein könnte," versuchte Bulma mich zu beruhigen. „Ich glaube, du bist durch ein Dimensionstor gefallen..." Ich sah sie giftig an. „Ach, wenn es sonst nichts ist!! Flieg nach Hause, ich muss deinen Mann bekochen!!" Als wir da waren, entschuldigte Son-Gohan sich bei mir, flog nacvh hause und ich stampfte mit meiner schlechten Laune ins Haus. „Ich bring dir gleich was zu essen," knurrte ich Bulma an, die sich daraufhin schnell in ihr Büro verzog.  
  
Ich begann damit, Spagetthi zu kochen, fast wären sie zu weich geworden, und die Soße war ein bisschen dünn. Na ja, wer damit nicht zufrieden war, sollte sich selbst was machen!! Trunks der brave Junge saß in seinem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben, als ich ihn holen ging, dass besserte meine Laune, auch wenn es mich nicht ganz so glücklich machte das er sagte ich sähe komisch aus. Von Vegeta bekam ich keine Reaktion, als ich an die Gravitationstür klopfte, aber die Drohung, er müsse es sich selbst aufwärmen wenn er nicht bald aus dem Raum käme, wirkte Wunder. Bulma brachte ich etwas in ihr Büro, sie hatte einen schweren Wälzer mit Namen "Raumverschiebung" in der Hand, sie hätte mir fast wieder leid getan. Dann hatte ich noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Danach beschloss ich, Son-Goten einen Besuch abzustatten und lieh mir eins der „leicht" zu steuernden Flugzeuge. Als ich vor dem Haus der Son Famile landete, mustte ich feststellen, dass Sayajins vor dem Tunier wohl alle dasselbe taten – nämlich trainieren. Genauer gesagt: Son-Goten lernte gerade fliegen, und er machte sich gar nicht schlecht. Als ich ausstieg, machte er zur Begrüßung eine Schleife. „Lily! Tag!!" Son-Gohan drehte sich zu mir. „Geht es dir wieder besser??" Ich nickte. „Ich war unfair. Alle arbeiten für mich und ich weiß es nicht zu schätzen..." „Sie werden es dir verzeihen." Son-Gohan klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich ging ins Haus. „Chichi, hallo!!" rief ich und trat ein. Sie war gerade dabei, Kekse zu backen. „Oh... du bist es! Möchtest du auch einen Keks?" Sie zeigte auf die Schale mit einigen fertigen Backerzeugnissen. Ich nahm dankend an. „Na? Wie lebt es sich so bei den Briefs? Möchtest du schon wieder nach Hause?" fragte Chi-Chi mich neugierig. „Schon." Ich kaute auf dem Keks herum. „Aber nett sind sie alle." „Außerdem ist da ja noch mehr..." dachte ich. Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, Son_gohan und seinem bruder bei trainieren zuzuschauen, mit Chi-Chi zu plaudern und ihr ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen.  
  
Zwei weitere Tage ging es so gut:  
  
Son-Gohan in der Schule helfen  
  
Videl beobachten  
  
Kochen  
  
Hausaufgaben machen  
  
Jemandem Besuche abstatten (erst Kuririn, Juuhachi-gou, Marron und Muten- Roshi, danach Yamchu, der nichts besseres vorhatte als mir über sein Pech bei den Frauen zu erzählen)  
  
Der vierte Tag jedoch sollte alles auf den Kopf stellen. 


	6. Blutsgeluebde

Kapitel 6: Blutsgelübte  
  
Hah! Heute kein Auftrag für den Sayaman und seine Gehilfin, wenig Hausaufgaben... das sah nach einem perfekten Tag aus. Bulma sagte, sie müsse in die Stadt, einige wichtige Dinge besorgen, sie würde dort eine Kleinigkeit essen. Für die beiden nicht gerade wählerischen Sayajins würde ich rasch etwas zusammenschmoren! Gesagt, getan! Trunks saß schon am Tisch, von Vegeta war jedoch keine Spur. Ich klopfte an die Tür des Gravitationsraumes, rief ihn bis ich heiser wurde – keine Reaktion. Da merkte ich, wie ich wütend wurde. „Trunks!" rief ich, „Brich die Tür auf!!" Der Kleine tat das nur zögerlich, aber ein ordentlicher Schubs seinerseits tat den Rest. Dann verschwand er, um weiterzuessen. „Vegeta?" Ich konnte ihn in dem großen Raum nirgendwo entdecken. Vollkommen vergessend, dass dies ein Trainingsraum war, machte ich einen Schritt hinein... und wurde sofort zu Boden geworfen. „Tr.. G..." Die Anziehungskraft war so stark, dass ich nicht einmal nach dem Jungen rufen konnte. Nein!! Nein!!! Nein!! Ich konzentrierte all meine Kraft auf Bewegung, und wenn es mich für den Rest meines Lebens lähmen würde! „Tr...!" Ich schaffte es nicht zu rufen, konnte aber einen Zentimeter vorwärts kriechen. Vollkommen unmöglich!! Doch ich schaffte es tatsächlich, weiterzukriechen. Aus der rechten Ecke des Gravitationsraumes hörte ich jemanden keuchen, zweifelsohne Vegeta. „Ah!" Die Luft war so scharf, dass sie mir tiefe Wunden ins Fleisch schnitt und es zu bluten begann. Von Schnittwunden vollkommen übersät, hatte ich Vegeta nach einer Viertelstunde erreicht. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen, auch er hatte einiges abbekommen, da er ein starker Sayajin war, fielen die Wunden bei ihm natürlich nicht so schlimm aus. Als ich bei ihm war, öffnete er ein halbes Auge. „Lily...? Fass... mich nicht... an..." Jetzt war absolut nicht die Zeit für seinen Stolz, das musste er doch wissen!! „Der... Schwerkra...ftregler ist... kapputt gegangen.... steht auf 250..." Unglaublich! Bei solch einer Schwerkraft konnte ich umherkriechen???!! Ich msste ihn trotzdem anfassen um überseinen Körper telepathischen Kontakt mit Trunks aufzunehmen!! Wir waren beide zu schwach zu rufen, wenn ich meine Kraft mit seiner bündelte, würde eine Verbindung schon zustande kommen!! Ich konnte Vegeta nur flehentlich ansehen. „Nein... wenn... du... tatsäch...lich stärker... als G... Gott bist... dann... kannst... du...es.. si... cher auch... also verschwinde... oder ich... vergesse mich!!" Keine Ahnung wovon er sprach, aber ich konnte die Schmerzen selbst nicht mehr lange aushalten, meine Hände bluteten, die Bewegung hatte sie sofort aufgerissen, Vegeta blutete doch auch!! Ich Idiotin, warum war ich nicht sofort wieder herausgekrochen?! Warum konnte ich nicht einmal das tun, was am Gescheitesten war?! „Shsht!" presste ich hervor, um Vegeta deutlich zu machen, dass er sich seine Kraft sparen sollte. Ich sah alles schon ganz verschwommen... Ich schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Plötzlich wurde es so unerträglich warm, dass ich den Prinzen wieder loslassen musste. Ich zuckte als ob ich mich verbrannt hatte. Dann aber legte ich meine Hand erneut auf Vegeta und konzentrierte all meine verbleibende Kraft auf einen Namen:  
  
Trunks!!  
  
Ob er nun kam oder nicht bekam ich nicht mehr so ganz mit, irgend jemand hob ich wohl hoch und warf mich irgendwo wieder hin, aber ich wusste nicht wo da mich auch nur das Öffnen eines Auges augenblicklich umgebracht hätte. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich eine Menge, den kleinen Vegeta als blutrünstiger Krieger auf seinem Planeten, oder verzweifelt unter Freezas Herrschaft... traurig bei seinem Tod auf Namek...  
  
„Ich hasse dich!!"  
  
Was?  
  
„Ich hasse dich!!"  
  
Moment mal.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Um mich herum standen Vegeta, eine besorgte Bulma und Trunks. „Schrei sie nicht an!" kreischte Bulma, „Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet!" „Ach ja? Dann sie dir das an!" Vegeta riss sein komisches rosa "Bad Boy" Hemd auf. Auf seiner Brust war ein Mal, das selbst Bulma nicht zu kennen schien. Ein verschnörkeltes Kreuz, dass dem auf dem Stab, den ich in meinem Traum gesehen hatte, nur zu ähnlich sah. Kaum hatte ich meine sieben Sinne wieder beieinander, riss Vegeta mich hoch und starrte auf meine rechte Hand. „Da!!" Er ließ Bulma auch einen Blick darauf werfen. „Äh... Hallo? Bekomme ich meine Hand mal wieder?" fragte ich verwirrt. „Habt ihr selbst nicht zwei davon?"  
  
Der Sayajin warf mir einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Na, dann sieh sie dir mal an!" knurrte er. Was war schon dabei, eine Hand, eben! Als ich dann aber darauf schaute, verschluckte ich mich erst einmal gehörig. Das Mal mit dem Kreuz war auf meiner Hand. „Was habe ich dir gesagt? Du sollst mich nicht anfassen, habe ich gesagt!! Mir ist schon klar, warum mir niemand etwas über dich erzählt hat!!" „Vegeta..." Bulma hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich glaube, da verstehst du was falsch..." Trunks sah aus, als verstünde er die Welt nicht mehr. „Worüber redet ihr denn, Mama?" Vegeta schrie unbeirrt weiter. „Wieso? Was hat sie dir denn für ein Märchen aufgetischt?" Ich wurde ungeduldig. Schließlich hatte ich mir es in keinster Weise ausgesucht, herzukommen. „HÄTTE ICH DICH STERBEN LASSEN SOLLEN??!!" schrie ich. Danach schrumpfte ich vor Schmerz in mir zusammen. „Oh, du hast deine magische Bohne noch nicht gegessen," fiel es Bulma ein und schob sie mir in den Mund.  
  
„Ich wäre lieber gestorben als mein Leben gegen meinen Willen zu verkaufen!!" konterte Vegeta. „Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" „Tu nicht so als wüsstest du es nicht! Gott und alle Kaios haben eine Eigenschaft inne: Sie geben einer Person etwas von ihrem Blut sowie sie etwas nehmen und somit ensteht das Blutmal, was sie bis zum Tod eines der Beiden aneinander bindet!" „Und woher willst du wissen, dass das nicht einfach nur eine Narbe unserer Wunden ist?" „Du bist wirklich lustig! Nun, wie du willst: Was geschah mit meiner Mutter?" „Bei deiner Geburt gestorben," schoss es aus meinem Mund. Bulma war baff. „Wirklich?" „Jetzt sag mir, woher du das wissen willst," sagte Vegeta triumphierend.  
  
Ich hätte mich rausreden können, aber mein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck hätte eh alles zunichte gemacht. „Und wie war ihr Name?" „Acil." Bulma stupste mich an. „Das... das weißt du doch sicher vom..." Ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das ist mir alles vollkommen unbegreiflich. „Hah!" schaltete Vegeta sich erneut ein. „Ich wusste es von Anfang an... dir kann man kein Stück über den Weg trauen..."  
  
Au Mann! Wollte er mich in Rage bringen? Ich rannte an ihm und Bulma vorbei. Ich wollte nur noch raus. Son-Gohan! Er würde mir zuhören! Ich fühlte in meiner Hosentasche herum. Da war noch etwas von dem Geld, dass Bulma mir gegeben hatte, damit würde ich mit dem Bus sicher aus der Stadt heraus kommen.  
  
Wen traf ich im Bus? Überraschung: Es war Videl. „Videl!" rief ich und ließ mich neben sie fallen. „Na, wo willst du hin?" Sie errötete. „Hallo... in den 368. Bezirk..." murmelte sie verlegen. „Hmm... Son-Gohan?" Ich grinste. Videl nickte heftig. „Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie mich daraufhin. „Ach... Ich wollte Son-Goten besuchen," log ich. Da hörte ich plötzlich etwas auf das busdach hämmern und streckte meinen Kopf aus dem nächsten Fenster. Trunks war darauf gelandet. „Hey..." „Was?" Ich klang wohl ein wenig kühl. „Mama sagt ich soll nach dir sehen!" rief der kleine Junge mit den purpurfarbenen Haaren über den Motorenlärm hinweg. „Sie meint, Papa hat das, was er gesagt hat, nicht ernst gemeint!" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Das ist zwar lieb gemeint, aber ich weiß das es gelogen ist," gab ich zu. „Vegeta meinte es sehr ernst, und mir ist es auch sehr ernst damit. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich komme schon wieder!" Ich setzte mich wieder zu Videl. „War nur ein Vogel," kicherte ich. Warum sah sie schon wieder zu verwirrt und misstrauisch drein? 


	7. Gelueftetes Geheimnis

Kapitel 7: Gelüftetes Geheimnis  
  
Bitte, schenkt mir eure Reviews! Ich hatte mich so gefreut, liest das denn keiner mehr??  
  
DBZ gehört mir auch nicht, nur ich gehöre mir und es steht mir frei an meinem Alter zu deichseln um auf die Highschool zu können (*gg*) ! Das nur so am Rande.  
  
„Alles ok?" Ich fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor Videls Augen herum. „Lily." Huch! Sie klang wieder so ernst... „Was für eine Beziehung hast du zu Son- Gohan?" „Ähähähä..." kicherte ich blöde. „Keine ernste oder sowas, falls du das meinst! Er ist einer meiner Freunde, mehr nicht!" Ich versuchte es so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber die Frage hatte mich richtig erwischt. Plötzlich hielt der Bus mit einem Ruck, der einige Passagiere aus ihren Sitzen warf. „Eine Straßensperre!" rief der Busfahrer leichthin, doch man hörte eine ältere Dame kreischen. „Räuber!!" Die Leute stoben nur so aus dem Bus. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte ich wohl, dass die Polizei eingetroffen war, doch sie war der Diebesbande zahlen- und waffenmäßig leider unterlegen. Jeder, der vorbeikam, ob zu Fuß oder mit dem Auto, wurde um Geld und Wertsachen erleichert und dann wieder auf die Reise geschickt, weshalb es auch keine Schaulustigen gab. In der Nähe war ein Supermarkt, aus dem sich ebenfalls niemand traute, außer ein kleiner Junge mit einer Milchflasche unter dem Arm... Son-Goten! Er schlenderte nichtsahnend auf die Räuber zu und schien sie etwas zu fragen, was ich natürlich aus dem Bus nicht hören konnte, einer der Männer streckte die Hand aus und hielt dem Jungen mit der anderen Hand eine Pistole an den Kopf. Einige Leute schrien entsetzt auf. „Bleib hier!" hörte ich Videl rufen, aber ich rannte blind hinaus. „Son-Goten! Weg da!!" Es ging alles ganz schnell: Ich stieß einen Mann um, kämpfte mich zu meinem kleinen Freund durch, riss ihn mit mir, der Dieb drückte instinktiv ab...  
  
Er hatte mich getroffen. Sauber in den Rücken. Son-Goten rief ein paar Mal meinen Namen, aber ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren, den Schmerz zu vergessen. Ich musste ihn doch wegschaffen! Eine Schießerei zwischen der Polizei und der Räuberbande begann, wir beide mittendrin. Son-Gohan. Ich hörte mein Herz klopfen. Son-Gohan. Bitte komm her. Son-Gohan. Tu was!!!! „Uuuaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" Wer schrie da? War ich es? Es wurde alles wieder so hell... „Der Sayaman!" rief ein Polizist erstaunt aus. Ich zuckte. Es tat doch höllisch weh, eine Kugel in den Rücken zu bekommen. Es dauerte eine Weile, ich hielt Son-Goten immer fest umklammert. Dann wurde es schließlich ruhig und ich fühlte, wie mich einige Leute anhoben. Son-Goten schniefte. Ich öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt breit. „Sei nicht traurig," murmelte ich, „Ich bin froh, wenn dir nichts passiert ist..." Ein Krankenwagen rückte an und einige Pfleger hieften mich hinein. Dann stieg noch jemand ein. Videl und Son-Gohan. „Danke... lieb von euch..." flüsterte ich. Dann schlief ich ein. Es war keine Ohnmacht, ich schlief einfach vor Erschöpfung ein. „Wir müssen sofort operiern," war das letzte, was ich jemanden sagen hörte.  
  
„Vegeta, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun..." Im Traum sah ich den kleinen, achtjährigen Kronprinzen der Saiyajins, zusammen mit Bardock. „Ich mag nicht kämpfen," piepste er. „Es ist langweilig und bringt nichts." Bardock fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Willst du dein Volk den eines Tages im Stich lasen? Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler, Kakkarott so einfach auf die Erde zu schicken, vielleicht hätte er dein Freund werden können... er war dir ähnlich, kleiner Prinz... doch nun musst du eines Tages zu dem Planeten reisen, auf dem er sich aufhält und seinen Verrat bestrafen!" Dann hörte ich wiedr die schöne Stimme, die mir folgendes zurief: „Das Tunier!" Dann sah ich den seltsamen Stab. Wozu er wohl gut war?  
  
„Lüg mich nicht an!! Du bist es doch!!" Das war Videls Stimme. Ich machte die Augen auf. „Hey, was ist los??" „Lily!! Die Operation ist also geglückt!!" rief Videl fröhlich. Ich veränderte meine Liegeposition, „Na ja, es tut immernoch weh..." Son-Gohan grinste mich an. „Du verstehst nicht..." Er ließ meine Hand los. Er hatte meine Hand gehalten?! „Die Kugel geriet ordentlich tief und man musste sich sorgen machen, dass seine inneren Organe verletzt wurden," erklärte er. „Aber warum schreit ihr euch an?" „Schau dir seinen Nacken an," erwiederte Videl kühl. Der Sayajin ließ mich sehen. Sein Nacken schien ein einziger blauer Fleck zu sein. „In einem unachtsamen Moment hat der Sayaman einen Gewehrkolben genau in den Nacken bekommen," erzählte das Mädchen und hielt ihren Blick dabei fest auf Son- Gohan gerichtet. „Ich hab versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er vom Training kommt..." sagte Son-Gohan und sah mich warnend an, als wollte er sagen: Diesmal kannst selbst du mich nicht raushauen... „Ich hab doch Recht?" fragte Videl eher mich als Son-Gohan. „Ah..." Ich wich aus. „Hat der Doktor gesagt, wann ich wieder hier raus darf?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er schon genau wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte. „Nicht mehr zum Tunier..." „Bitte Son-Gohan! Du musst mir helfen!" „Du meinst..." „Ja genau! Es ist wirklich wichtig!!" Videl sah unglücklich aus. „Um was bittest du ihn? Warum darf ich es nicht wissen?" Son-Gohan seufzte und drückte auf einen Knopf an seiner Armbanduhr. Sofort verwandelte er sich in den großen Sayaman. „Ja, natürlich hast du Recht, ich bin es. Lange hätte ich es eh nicht vor dir verheimlichen können." „Son... Gohan...?" Ich sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. Videl starrte ihn an, alsob sie ihre eigene Behauptung gar nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. „Aber... wenn du es bist... dann kannst du ja auch fliegen!!" kreischte sie. „Äh..." Son-Gohan nickte langsam. „Bitte! Bring es mir bei!! Ich will auch an dem Tunier teilnehmen und gegen dich kämpfen! Du hast gesehen, wie stark ich bin! Wenn ich nicht auch fliegen kann, ist das Ganze nicht fair!" Ich musterte Videl skeptisch. Sie sollte stark sein? Wahrscheinlich so stark wie ihr Vater... Bei dem Gedanken musste ich mir ein Kichern unterdrücken. Son-Gohan verwandelte sich zurück, als plötzlich die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde. „Lily!" Es war Kuririn mit Marron auf dem Arm. „Hi!" Ich lächelte beide dankbar an, als ich sah, was Kuririn noch in der Hand hielt. Natürlich ein Säckchen mit Senzu Bohnen. „Oh..." Kuririn bemerkte Videl und grinste den jungen Saiyajin wissend an. „Hallo! Wir wurden einander wohl noch nicht vorgestellt... Ich bin Kuririn, und das ist meine Tochter Marron," sagte er höflich. „Hallöööö!" quietschte Marron und schlenkerte die Ärmchen umher. „Freut mich." Videl streckte ihre Hand aus. „Mein name ist Videl, Videl Satan." Kuririn verzog kaum sichtbar das Gesicht. Es war ja bekannt, dass er niemandem den Ruhm für den Sieg über Cell weniger gönnte als diesem Schnarchsack Mr. Satan, aber dafür konnte Videl ja nichts. Videl sah auf ihre Uhr. „Huch! Schon so spät! Son-Gohan, ich melde mich bei dir! Dann wirst du mir alles erklären, nicht wahr?" Und wieder seufzte Son-Gohan. Als sie weg war, sah Kuririn uns fragend an. „Wasn' los?" Der Saiyajin wirkte schon ziemlich erniedrigt. „Ich bin enttrant," murmelte er. „Au weia... Hast du keine Angst, dass Videl es rumerzählt?"  
  
„Nein... nicht, wenn ich ihr das Fliegen beibringe." 


	8. Zurueck

Kapitel 8: Zurück  
  
„Kuririiiiin!" quängelte ich, „Mir tut alles weh, also gib mir endlich eine Bohne!" „Ach ja!" Kuririn lachte verlegen. „Hier." „Son-Goten hat sie übrigends geholt." „Wie?" Son-Gohan horchte auf. „Aber... er kann doch noch gar nicht fliegen?!" „Er hat wohl heimlich mit Trunks geübt, du hattest aber auch wenig Zeit mit deinem Nebenjob als SuperSayaman und so..." „Jaja, schon klar!" Son-Gohan machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Ich senkte den Kopf. Obwohl ich mich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte und mir nichts mehr wehtat, wäre ich am Liebsten im Krankenhaus geblieben. „Ich traue mich nicht, zurück zur Capsule Corp zu gehen..." murmelte ich. „Hm?" Sollte ich es ihnen erzählen? Die Sache mit dem Brandmal? Nein, besser nicht. „Ich hab mich ernsthaft mit Vegeta gestritten und..." „Es tut dir wohl leid, was?" ergänzte Kuririn. „Ja... stimmt. Sie wissen bestimmt, was passiert ist, aber sie wollen nicht herkommen..." „Besser!" Bulma stürzte hinein. „Kann hier nicht wenigstens einer klopfen?" keifte ich. „Hier hab den Gegenstand, der dich zurück nach hause bringt," verkündete Bulma. „Tadaaa!" Es war eine Fernbedienung, die erstaunlicherweise genau wie unsere aussah.  
  
„Du musst sie nur genau zu der Zeit benutzen, zu der du hier gelandet bist, sonst... kann ich für nichts garantieren." „Danke!" Ich fiel Bulma freudig um den Hals. „Jetzt kann ich beruhigt zum Tunier bleiben! Son-Gohan, tu mir doch den Gefallen und hol einen Arzt. Ich will nun doch hier raus..." Er tat wie ihm geheißen und kam mit einem zerstreuten Mediziner zurück. „Hey Doctor!" Ich machte einige Luftsprünge und dehnte mich ein wenig. Völlig unter Schock stotterte er das Übliche wie „Unmöglich..." und „Niemals... Ein Wunder..." zusammen bevor er mich unterstuchte. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde verließ ich das Krankenhaus.  
  
Die restlichen Tage vor dem Tunier vergingen wie im Flug. Bulma konnte wieder Vegeta's Onna spielen die in seiner Sicht zu nichts gut war als ihn zu bekochen, Trunks konnte sich mit Son-Goten treffen weil er sein Training abgeschlossen hatte und Son-Gohan brachte Videl das Fliegen bei. Die Visionen die die hatte waren um einiges stärker geworden, weswegen ich mich auch nicht mehr oft in Gesellschaft aufhielt, außer vielleicht beim Mittagessen.  
  
Leider kam es am Abend vor Tunierbeginn dann doch eine Konversation, die ich gern vermieden hätte. Ich stolperte direkt in Vegeta hinein.  
  
„Warum verschwindest du nicht wieder in deine Welt?" fragte er mich ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Also..." Nein, diesmal würde ich mich nicht beunruhigen lassen, nicht von ihm! „Ich hab genauso ein Recht mir das Tunier anzusehen wie alle anderen auch!! Danach werde ich so schnell wieder weg sein, dass du mich direkt wieder vergessen kannst!" Er sah mich einen Moment lang an. Dann deutete er auf seine Brust. „Ich kann dich nicht vergessen, selbst wenn ich mich in Zukunft noch so bemühe." Aha... er wollte auf dieses seltsame Mal hinaus... Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vegeta... ich... es... wirklich..." „Spar dir das," unterbrach mich der Saiyajin no Ouji kühl. „Du hast doch, was du willst. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr Vegeta-sama nennen, weil ich dir jetzt bekannt bin, du weißt alles über mich, nicht wahr?" „Das stimmt nicht!" rief ich erschrocken. „Ich kann nur das wissen, woran du gerade denkst oder was du träumst! Außerdem bin ich nicht in der Lage, diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren, aber das willst du mir ja nicht glauben! Ich weiß nur, dass ich auf dem Tunier Antworten finden werde... also bleibe ich, ob es dir passt oder nicht!" Ich hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte den Saiyajin an. „Du Trampel!" Au weh... jeder andere hätte keine zwei Sekunden länger gelebt, aber Vegeta starrte nur ebenso böse zurück. „Was auch immer," sagte er betont langsam und ging an mir vorbei. Ich drehte mich hastig um. „Vegeta!" „Was?" Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er mir nicht sein Gesicht zuwandte. „Als du... hier gelandet bist... auf der Erde, meine ich... hast du Kakkarotto sofort erkannt?" Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen, ich hatte wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. „Ich war einzig und allein gekommen um seinen Verrat an uns Saiyajins zu bestrafen. Das weißt du," grollte er. „Ja, ich weiß es, aber ich glaube es nicht." „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, in Ordung? Einer Person wie dir traue ich nicht über den Weg!! Spielst dich als die große Wahrsagerin auf... ich sagte dir schon einmal, lieber wäre ich gestorben als mich auf so etwas einzulassen." Bevor ich noch etwas pasendes erweidern konnte, klingelte das Telefon.  
  
Da Vegeta nie ans Telefon ging und Bulma beschäftigt zu sein schien, ging ich ran. „Bei Briefs, hallo?"  
  
„Lily?" hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme fragen.  
  
„Son-Gohan! Lange nichts von dir gehört!" Obwohl ich mich freute, klang es wohl etwas spitz, denn er fragte:  
  
„Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder? Videl kann jetzt gut fliegen, zwar nicht schnell und auch nicht lange, aber sie kann es."  
  
„Schön für sie." Das meinte ich dann doch nicht ganz so, wie ich es sagte.  
  
„Ihre Kraft hat mit der von Mr. Satan nichts gemein, wirklich. Sie ist ganz schön stark, und schlauer als ihr Vater sowieso..."  
  
„Fein, dann wird sie ja wohl am Tunier teilnehmen, oder?"  
  
„Hmhm, ja, so sieht es aus, wenn sie wirklich weit kommt, werde ich gegen sie kämpfen müssen, das tue ich nicht gerne."  
  
„Aha. Son-Gohan, soll ich dir mal was sagen?"  
  
„Du bist doch böse."  
  
„Nein, aber du bist ganz eindeutig verliebt."  
  
„Wa-wa-wa-was??!!! Ach... das bildest du dir ein, ich... hatte doch noch nie was für... Mädchen übrig..."  
  
Ich konnte Chi-Chi im Hintergrund zufrieden glucksen hören. Sie heckte wahrscheinlich schon einen Verkupplungsplan aus.  
  
„Jaja, schon klar! Freust du dich, deinen Vater wiederzusehen?"  
  
„Und wie ich mich freue! Das ist das größte Ereignis seit Jahren! Er wird sich ganz schön wundern was hier so alles passiert ist!"  
  
Ich lachte leise. Das kleine Kind in Son-Gohan schien wieder ein bisschen hervorzukommen. Er hatte sich schon stark verändert, so ein Kampf um Leben und Tod macht normalerweise aus jedem Jungen einen Mann, außerdem hatte er es sich nie verziehen, dass seine falsche Selbstsicherheit am Son-Gokus Tod Schuld gewesen war.  
  
„Na dann... wir sehen uns Morgen!" rief ich fröhlich.  
  
„Ja, bis dann!"  
  
Ich ging früh zu Bett, denn ich war sicher das etwas passieren würde, für das ich viel Kraft brauchte. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob es etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes war. 


	9. Der mit der wundervollen Stimme

Kapitel 9: Der mit der wundervollen Stimme  
  
Am Tag des Tunieres wurde ich von Bulma geweckt. „Steh auf, wir wollen realtiv früh los, obwohl das Tuniererst Mittags beginnt," erklärte sie. „Schon gut." Ich streckte mich ein paar Mal und gähnte. Ich war schrecklich gespannt, dass musste ich zugeben. Ich war schneller unten, als Bulma erwartet hatte, aber auf mein Frühstück zu verzichten wäre übertrieben gewesen. „Bulma, könntest du mir wohl etwas "frischeres" zum Anziehen leihen?" rief ich. „Vielleicht einen Rock und ein normales Top??" Ich machte am Küchentisch halt und sah sie mit meinem Spezialhundeblick an. Sie kicherte. „Wem willst du denn heute schöne Augen machen?" Ich knurrte ungehalten. „Es wird heute in den vollen Zuschauerrängen ganz schön warm werden, verlass dich drauf!" Ich sah mich um. „Wo sind Trunks und Vegeta?" fragte ich. Bulma rollte mit den Augen. „Wo wohl?" „Schon gut..." Das Tunier. Es juckte mich förmlich in den Fingern obwohl ich doch gar nicht teilnahm. Nun war es so einfach geworden! Ich würde alle anfeuern, zuschauen wer gewinnt und danach ganz entspannt wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.  
  
Bulma musste die beiden Saiyajin irgendwann mit Gewalt aus ihrem Trainingsraum holen, damit wir los konnten. Trunks, ich und Bulma flogen in dem kleinen Capsule Corp Flugzeug, ihre Eltern, die ich während der ganzen Woche nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, wollten die Kämpfe vom Fernseher aus verfolgen , die Beiden konnten es wohl nicht verantworten, ihre Tiere einen ganzen Tag allein zu lassen, so sehr wie sie an ihnen hingen...  
  
Vegeta wollte unbedingt vorfliegen (Was Bulma ein mürrisches „Erst nicht aus dem Raum  
  
kommen und dann vorfliegen wollen!" entlockte), wahrscheinlich wollte er nur nicht mit uns allen in einem Flugzeug hocken. Ich trug nun einen langen, beigefarbenen Rock und ein purpurfarbenes Top, dessen Farbe den Haaren von Trunks wirklich sehr ähnelte. Trunks war auch nicht gerade gut gelaunt. Übers Radio hatte er erfahren, dass es sowohl ein Erwachsenentunier, als auch ein Kindertunier gab und man aus diesem speziellen  
  
Umstand erst ab 16 Jahren am Erwachsenentunier teilnehmen durfte. Außerdem sollte dem Gewinner des Juniorentuniers das Preisgeld von Mr. Satan überreicht werden, und Trunks war regelrecht darauf getrimmt worden, ihn zu hassen.  
  
„Och Menno," quengelte er auf dem Hinflug, „Ich werde nur gegen luschige Kleinkinder kämpfen! Das ist doch doof!!" Bulma versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Denk doch mal an den Kampf mit Son-Goten, der dir bevorsteht, Junge," bemerkte sie, „Er müsste dir doch würdig genug sein, oder nicht?" Trunks brummte. Er dachte natürlich das genaue Gegenteil, aber ihm gingen die Argumente aus.  
  
Als wir an der traditionellen Tunierarena ankamen, war es schon sehr voll und sehr heiß geworden. Für die Zuschauer war dieses Wetter optimal, überall lauerten sie, manche mit Ferngläsern ausgestattet. Die Anderen waren schon alle da und winkten uns zu, als wir kamen, auch Piccolo, der über allen ragte, hatte sich hinzugesellt. Zwei schienen zu fehlen: Juuhachi-gou und Yamchu.  
  
„Wir warten auf Uranai Baaba," erklärte Muten-Roshi. „Sie bringt Son-Goku her und holt ihnnach exakt 24 Stunden hier auf der Erde wieder ins Jenseits zurück." Kuririn seufzte. „Mann, da kommen so richtig viele Erinnerungen hoch..." murmelte er, wobei Juuhachi-gou ihm die Schulter tätschelte.  
  
Son-Goten zupfte vor Aufregung am Rockzipfel seiner Mutter herum, endlich würde er seinen Vater sehen! Vegeta, der passiv an einem Pfeiler lehnte, hatte so ein merkwürdiges Glimmen in den Augen, wahrscheinlich witterte er schon einen Kampf mit seinem alten Erzfeind, der einfach so vor ihr gestorben war.  
  
„Hey! Heyhey!!" Wir drehten uns um. Ein fröhlich lachender Son-Goku kam auf uns zugerannt, die alte Hexe zischte hinter ihm her. Bulma, ChiChi und Kuririn konnten nicht an sich halten und heulten sofort los, Son-Goten begann zu zittern. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln machte sich in mir breit. Son- Goku, der Held! Einfach Wahnsinn.  
  
Son-Goku sah in die Runde. „Hallo ihr Lieben!" Dann bemerkte er seine schniefenden Freunde. „Na na, wer wird denn gleich weinen! Ihr habt mir auch gefehlt." CiChi sprang ihm in die Arme und gab somit Son-Gotens Deckung preis. Trunks schubste seine Freund an. „Wer wird denn so schüchtern sein, du Baby! Das ist dein Vater, Mensch!" Son-Goku drückte seine Frau an sich und horchte plötzlich auf. „Was denn, wie denn?!" ChiChi wischte sich über die Augen und nahm Son-Goten an die Hand. „Son-Goku, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Son-Goten, dein kleiner Sohn." „Ha...Hallo Papa..." stotterte dieser. „Mannometer!! Der sieht ja aus wie ich früher! Richtiges Mini-Format!" Son-Goku zeigte sich sichtlich erfreut und das taute auch Son- Goten auf.  
  
Bulma neben mir räusperte sich geräuschvoll. „Son-kun..." Sie sprach ihn nicht allzu oft so an, und das ließ mich Schlimmes ahnen. „Das hier... ist Lily. Sie kam durch ein Dimensionstor zu uns." Son-Goku richtete seinen Blick auf mich, aber nicht so unangenehm, wie es die Anderen getan hatten. „Wer's glaubt..." knurrte Vegeta. Ich zuckte zusammen. „Hallo Son-Goku... tut mir wirklich leid... ich bringe alles durcheinander..." „Aber nicht doch! So wird unser Freundeskreis immer größer! Keiner von uns ist nicht in irgendeine unmögliche Geschichte verstrickt, nicht wahr? Mich wundert nur, wie du durch das Tor fallen konntest ohne bei uns oben bemerkt zu werden... wir liegen auch auf einer anderen Dimension!" „Ich hab es doch gleich gesagt! Lügnerin!" schrie Vegeta. „Vegeta, hör auf!" fuhr Piccolo ihn an.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte ich. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich Son-Gohan damals um Hilfe gerufen habe oder wie ich mich bei einer Schwerkraft von 250 bewegen konnte. Verdammt nochmal, ich weiß es nicht, und langsam reicht es mir auch! Wenn das nicht augenblicklich aufhört, bin ich wieder weg! Ich war sowieso nur hier, um Son-Goku, den Retter der Welt zu treffen!" „Woher weißt du das?" Der Saiyajin blinzelte. „Ich seh euch jeden Tag im Fernsehen, wie alle auf der Erde meiner Dimension, und ich bin auch die Erklärungen leid, ich..." „Schon ok." Blitzartig hatte Piccolo reagiert. „Das verstehen wir. Oder, Vegeta?" Er starrte ihn böse an. „Ich verstehe den ganzen Rummel nicht und deine Absichten ebenso wenig," war alles was er antwortete. Ich ging keuchend in die Knie. „Siehst du... Bardock hast du auch nicht verstanden." „Was zum...?!" Vegeta begann ernsthaft sauer zu werden. Gerade wollte er zu etwas ansetzten, als sich alle Richtung Kämpferkabinen wandten. „Was ist das für eine Energie?" murmelte Piccolo. Ich richtete mich wieder auf, während Son-Gohan mich stützte. Zwei gestalten kamen heraus, ein kleiner lilafarbener Mann mit einer weißen Zackenfrisur und recht seltsamen Klamotten und ein pinkfarbener, mindestens zwei Meter großer Mann mit runzligem, ernsten Gesicht und ebenso merkwürdiger Kleidung.  
  
„Ich wusste, dass ihr auf das Tunier kommen würdet," sagte er der Kleine. Sofort kippte ich wieder nach hinten und focht mit der Ohnmacht. Ich schluckte ein paar Mal um ihm dann ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Du. Du bist es, nicht wahr? Du bist derjenige, der nach mir gerufen hat!!" 


	10. Shin

Kapitel 10: Shin  
  
„Lily! Wovon sprichst du?" Piccolo sah mich fest an, wieder schien er nervös zu werden. „Ich... ich bin doch in letzter Zeit so oft ohnmächtig geworden... und jedesmal, wenn mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, hörte ich jemanden nach mir rufen und er hatte eine tolle Stimme..." Der Fremde schmunzelte.  
  
(AN: Ja, ja, ich finde seine Stimme eben super, ehrlich! Finde doch mal jemand für mich raus wie der Synchronsprecher heißt!)  
  
Ich fing seinen Blick auf und erzählte zuende. „Er... rief um Hilfe und in den letzten Nächten träumte ich sogar davon. Er sagte nur noch ‚Auf dem Tunier!' Nun habe ich seine Stimme sofort erkannt, so habe ich sie im Kopf."  
  
Der kleine Fremde streckte die Hand aus, sein Kumpane rührte sich nicht. „Ich bin doch sehr froh darüber," sagte er langsam und reichte jedem von uns die Hand. Bei Vegeta machte er halt, der natürlich nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihm die Hand zu geben. „Um sämtliche Unklarheiten aus dem Weg zu räumen:  
  
Lily ist nicht von allein zu euch gekommen und kommt deshalb auch mit dieser Fernbedienung nicht wieder zurück."  
  
Bulma wollte schon dazu ansetzten ihre Erfindung zu verteidigen, als der Fremde ihr bedeute, ruhig zu sein.  
  
„Keine Sorge Bulma," sagte er und lächelte sie an, „Normalerweise funktioniert dein Weg tadellos!  
  
Lily kommt nur aus dem Grund nicht so einfach zurück, da ich sie hergeholt habe."  
  
Ein erstauntes Raunen machte die Runde, Piccolo wurde um einiges nervöser.  
  
Das brachte Son-Gohan dazu, seinen Meister anzustoßen. „Was hast du bloß, Piccolo?" flüsterte er. „Diese Ernergie die sich aufgebaut hat, macht mich nervös! Es besteht irgend etwas zwischen diesem Fremden und Lily!" Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gehört, hätte ich nicht direkt neben ihm gestanden. „Was soll das schon wieder?!" zischte ich verärgert. „Ich kenne diesen Typen nicht!"  
  
Son-Goku, freundlich wie immer, mischte sich nun auch ein, natürlich nicht ohne das Gekreische seiner Frau, die mal wieder vom Rinderteufel zurück gehalten wurde.  
  
„Kleines, lass das!" versuchte er die strampelnde ChiChi zu beruhigen. „Du bist ja schlimmer als ein kleiner Hund!"  
  
Son-Goten und Trunks starrten die beiden unbekannten "Männer" mit offenen Mündern an. „Voll cool, was Son-Goten?" flüsterte Trunks, „Das sind bestimmt Außerirdische!" „Ich weiß nicht, wie Außerirdische aussehen," gab Son-Goten zerknirscht preis, woraufhin sein Freund zu kichern begann. „Das weiß doch jedes Baby!"  
  
„Entschuldigt, aber wer seid ihr?" fragte Son-Goku freundlich. „Das wüßten wir gern, da ihr uns zu kennen scheint!"  
  
„Ich nicht," meldete Vegeta sich zu Wort.  
  
Der Fremde verlor sein Lächeln nicht eine Sekunde. „Mein Name ist Shin, und das hier neben mir ist Kibito." Der große, pinkfarbene Mann nickte.  
  
„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, sonst verpasst ihr die Anmeldung," sagte er. Seine Stimme war tief und ziemlich rauh, nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend, wenn ihr mich fragt.  
  
Die Beiden gingen an uns vorbei. „Noch etwas: Alle von euch mit einer Ausnahme haben eine reine Seele, sehr wünschenswert." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete der mysteriöse Shin sich.  
  
In diesem Moment hätte ich schwören können, dass Vegeta leicht gezuckt hatte, sein Blick jedoch blieb unverändert. Er war auch der Erste, der sich Richtung Anmeldestand bewegte. „Ein komischer Kauz, wenn ihr mich fragt..." murmelte Kuririn, und Muten-Roshi nickte.  
  
„Ich werde da auch nicht schlau draus," gab Son-Goku zu, „Was sollte diese bemerkung mit der reinen Seele bloß?" „Wir sehen sie wieder," knurrte Piccolo deutlich hörbar. „Ich weiß es."  
  
„Wartet mal!" Yamchu und #18 waren endlich auch da. „Ich musste diesem Trottel bei einer Motorpanne seines Flugzeugs helfen," erzählte Juuhachi- gou verächtlich. Dann setzte sie Marron ab. „Hallo Papa!" rief diese fröhlich und sprang Kuririn in den Arm. Son-Goku wären fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. „#18????!!! Was machst du denn hier?" Kuririn sah seinen Freund böse an. „Sie ist meine Frau! Das hier ist unsere kleine Tochter Marron."  
  
„Aber wie kann eine Androidin Kinder kriegen?"  
  
Zugegeben, dass hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt. „Indem sie mal ein Mensch war, du Trampel!" „Ach ja..." Son-Goku kratzte sich verlegen.  
  
Die Anmeldung ging schnell von Statten, Yamchu verzichtete auf die Teilnahme, da er nicht von einer Horde Saiyajins verprügelt werden wollte, Trunks und Son-Goten meldeten sich murrend zum Junioren Tunier an und Piccolo meldete sich unter dem Namen Belzebub an um kein Volkchaos auszulösen. Einer jedoch erkannte ihn.  
  
„Ich glaub es nicht! Der helle Wahnsinn! Das ich euch mal wiedersehen würde!" Es war der blonde Ansager sämtlicher Tuniere von vorher, der Piccolo, Muten-Roshi, Son-Goku und Kuririn noch bestens in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich habt euch ja echt gemacht was?" Son-Goku grinste stolz. „Und? Gespannt?" fragte er den Ansager. „Seit ihr weg gegangen seid war hier nichts mehr los... diese Pfeife Mr. Satan ist weltmeister geworden... aber das wisst ihr ja, schließlich hat er... na ja, habt sicher ihr, die Welt gerettet! Jetzt wo ich euch sehe, habe ich auch wieder Hoffnung auf einen guten Kampf!" eriwederte er.  
  
„Na dann! Bis später!"  
  
„Achtung, Achtung!" wurde es ausgerufen, „Es gibt ein neues Regelwerk! Alle angemeldeten Teilnehmer müssen ihr Stärke messen lassen! Mr. Satan macht in wenigen Minuten eine Vorgabe! Diejenigen, die eine Schlagkraft unter dieser Vorgabe erreichen, werden wieder aussortiert!" Juuhachi-gou seufzte. „Dann kommen ja wohl alle durch..."  
  
Also begaben wir uns alle dorthin, einige zum Zuschauen, andere, um eine Messung vornehmen zu lassen. 


	11. Let's get ready to rumble

Kapitel 11: Let's get ready to rumble  
  
AN: Hier war es mir nun zu blöd mich genau an die Reihenfolge zu halten, ab jetzt wird sich einiges ändern, ich mache hier schließlich keine Nacherzählung! Die Charas werden ein bisschen OOC sein, der Verlauf wird sich ändern... da müsst ihr mit leben!  
  
Zu der Messung gibt es nichts Besonderes zu sagen. Ein Ding, da wie eine große, mit Polstern umspannte Metalltrommel aussah, wurde vor der Arena aufgestellt. Ein Schlagkraftmesser würde die Kraft der einzelnen Kandidaten feststellen. Mr. Satan, der Weltmeister (Im Angeben)stolzierte unter Gejubel umher. Er sollte den Anfang machen und somit die zu erreichende Schlagkraft vorgeben, was uns nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. Nach einigem theatralischem Rumgehampel schlug er dann endlich zu und erreichte immmerhin eine Schlagkraft von 137 Punkten. Das Publikum war außer sich.  
  
„Huuuraaaa!!! Mister Satan, sie sind der Stärkste!!! Huuuraaaa!"  
  
Viele Kämpfer wurden aussortiert, bis jemand von uns an die Reihe kam, nämlich Juuhachi-gou. „Schlag nicht so fest zu, wir wollen auch noch!" rief Kuririn ihr zu. Sie schlug wirklich nicht fest, dass konnte man gut erkennen, sie holte ja nicht aus oder so etwas in der Art, trotzdem sprang die Zahl sofort auf 756.  
  
Es herrschte eine Totenstille, dann wurde das Gerät zur Überprüfung kurz weggeschoben. Als es dann endlich weiterging, sollte #18 noch einmal zuschlagen. Diesmal tippte sie den Apparat nur an, wie es aussah, und trotzdem wurden noch 284 daraus.  
  
Nun kam die ganze Gruppe von Z-Kämpfern dran, die alle so gut wie nicht zuschlugen, es fehlten nur noch Vegeta und Son-Gohan. Jemand tippte Son- Gohan auf die Schulter, ich konnte nur nicht erkennen wer es war. Jemand mit kurzen Haaren...Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich, wer es war. Videl! Son-Gohan, der ihr gerade zeigte, mit wem er hergekommen war, bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr blick rasch veränderte, als ich zu den Beiden trat. Ich ignorierte es.  
  
„Hallo Videl," begrüßte ich sie, „Bist du aufgeregt?"  
  
„Keineswegs," erwiederte sie kühl, „Dafür hatte ich bisher noch keine Zeit." In diesem Moment gab es einen Ausruf: „Das Juniorentunier beginnt in wenigen Minuten! Das Juniorentunier beginnt in wenigen Minuten!"  
  
„Shit!" Son-Gohan stampfte ungehalten mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich will meinem Bruder zusehen!!"  
  
„Dein Bruder macht schon mit? Ihr seid wirklich alle sehr seltsam..." sagte Videl und funklete mich erneut so Unbehagen erregend an.  
  
In diesem Moment rannte eine horde Reporter an uns vorbei. Ich wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Ich sah einen vertrottelt lachenden Son-Goku, eingekreist von erstaunten Reportern. „Wo bekommt man so etwas her?" fragten sie und deuteten auf seinen Heiligenschein.  
  
„Den? Also den bekommt man im Jenseits... wenn man stirbt..." Son-Goku lachte wieder.  
  
Plötzlich zersprang so ziemlich alles was eine Linse hatte: Fotoapparate, Kmeras, Überwachungsapparate, alles. Son-Gohan grinste „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Picco... hmpf..." Er besann sich, „Belzebub!" Piccolo lächelte ihn an. „Die haben einfach genervt," erklärte er fast schelmisch. „Ich bin hier schon fertig und Trunks hat gleich seinen ersten Kampf, ich werde dann mal gehen..."  
  
„Waaas?!" Hörte man Vegeta brüllen, „Lasst mich durch, verdammt!" In allseiner Eile vergaß er auf die empfindliche Maschine zu achten, schlug im normalen Tempo zu und landete einen Volltreffer: Der Messungsapparat flog durch drei Backsteinmauern und ging nach dem Stillstand in Flammen auf. Als Vegeta anschließend verärgert durch die Reihen Richtung Kampfring stürmte, wurde er so angestarrt wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Ich konnte mir das Lachen nur schwerlich unterdrücken, also hastete ich auch davon.  
  
Trunks sah stark genervt und wütend aus, es schien ihm also doch aufzustoßen, dass er nicht bei den Erwachsenen mitkämpfen durfte. Der Kampf war realtiv kurz, nach einem Schlag lag sein Gegner am Boden. Von meinem Platz aus sah ich ChiChi, Bulma und en Rinderteufel aufgeregt mit einer dicken, kreischenden Frau streiten, wobei der Rinderteufel wieder eher die Funktion des Streitschlichters einnahm. Nein, ich wollte mich nicht unbedingt dazusetzen.  
  
Die Kämpfer verließen ihre Aussichtsplätze schon wieder, denn es war Zeit, feststellen zu lassen, wer mit wem kämpfen durfte, und das war der wohl spannendste Augenblick für Vegeta, der seit sieben Jahren darauf wartete, gegen Son-Goku, seinen Erzfeind, kämpfen zu dürfen.  
  
Derweil sah ich mir die anderen Kämpfe an, und sie waren alle ziemlich erbärmlich. Die meisten Kinder begannen nach dem ersten Schlag zu heulen wie Sirenen, die sich daraufhin gegenseitig blind aus dem Ring stießen oder sofort aufgaben. Danach kamen meist Son-Goten oder Trunks und räumten auf.  
  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste: als sich die Beiden im Finale gegenüberstanden, kamen auch meine Freunde zurück. „Wie ist es ausgefallen?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Das Ergebnis wird bekannt gegeben nachdem das Junioren-Tunier vorbei ist," erklärte Kuririn. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen schien er recht gut gelaunt zu sein, vor allem im Gegensatz zu Piccolo, der vor Nervosität fast zitterte.  
  
Trunks hatte gerade Son-Goten nach langem hin und her bewegungsunfähig gemacht und drohte, das Genick seines besten Freundes zu brechen, wenn er nicht freiwillig aufgab.  
  
Son-Goten aber schrie auf und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Saiyajin, was wieder einmal für offene Münder im Publikum sorgte. „Zeig's ihm, Son- Goten!!" schrie ChiChi, „Denk an die Siegerprämie!! Wir brauchen sie! Du willst schließlich neue Turnschuhe haben!" Bulma iherseits schrie: „Komm schon Trunks!! Wenn du gewinnst, darfst du Mr. Satan vermöbeln!!"  
  
„Hm?" Ich sah Juuhachi-gou  
  
fragend an. Sie grinste überbeide Backen. „Genau so ist es. Der Sieger darf mit diesem Schlappschwanz kämpfen!!"  
  
Trunks keuchte und sah seinen Freund wütend an. „Das war so nicht abgesprochen!" kreischte er beleidigt. Vegeta stieß Son-Goku an, der vor Stolz ganz leuchtende Augen hatte. „Das war unfair und gemein, Kakarott!" schimpfte er.  
  
Trunks verwandelte sich nun ebenfalls in einen Super-Saiyajin und die Jungen tuschelten kurz miteinander. „Ok," sagte Trunks, „Aber diesmal hälst du dich an die Regeln!"  
  
Ich hätte zu gern gewusst, was sie ausheckten.  
  
Sie starteten ein wildes Handgemenge, das man mit normalen Augen nicht mehr mitverfolgen konnten. Wenn sie stoppten, landeten sie meist beide auf dem Boden. Sie traten und schlugen sich, schrien sich an und versetzten ihre Väter in hellen Aufruhr.  
  
Dann schwebten die Jungen keuchend in die Luft , nahmen Anlauf und düsten aufeinander zu, sie wollten wohl zusammenprallen. Kurz, wirklich kurz bevor sie zusammenstißen, machte Trunks halt und feuerte ein kleines Kame-Hame-Ha ab. So klein es auch war, es traf Son-Goten so unerwartet, dass es ihm au dem Ring schleuderte und er sich nicht mehr abzufangen wusste. Einge Sekunden später brach der Jubel aus und der Ansager verkündete das Ergebnis:  
  
„Trunks hat gewonnen!! Bitte Applaus, meine Damen und Herren!"  
  
Der Junge mit den purpurfarbenen Harren grinste und half dann seinem besiegten Freund hoch. „Jaja, erst selbst eien Regel aufstellen und dann brechen!" grummelte er und rieb sich den Rücken. „Mach kein Drama draus, du bekommst auch drei von meinen Spielzeugen!" versprach Trunks. Ich grinste. Das stimmte, Son-Goten spielte für sein Leben gern noch mit solchem Kram.  
  
„Mein Sohn... ich bin stolz auf dich..." hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Aha, das waren alos Vegetas Gedanken... Wie schön. Der Saiyajin no Ouji klopfte Son-Goku auf den Rücken. „Wirklich schade Kakarott," sagte er ungewöhnlich besänftigend und stolz zugleich, „Aber ich wusste ja schon immer, das mein Sohn stärker als deiner war. Ich schätze, du hast auch bereits geahnt wie der kampf ausgehen würde, nicht? Es war ja zu offensichtlich." Ich kicherte leise.  
  
„Uuuuuund nuuuuuun!!!!" schrie der Ansager in sein Mikrofon, „Wir der kleine Trunks gegn unseren großen Weltmeister Mister Satan, der schon Schurken wie den gemeingefährlichen Cell besiegt hat..." Kuririn verdrehte die Augen. „Jaja, schon klar..." „Antreten dürfen!! Jawooohl!!"  
  
Das Publikum gröhlte und wir pfiffen für Trunks. „Hau ihm auf die krumme Nase!" schrei ich und lachte. „Mach ihn platt!!" Trunksgrinste überlegen. Natürlich würde er das. Mr. Satan hatte den Kampf bestimmt gesehen und traute sich nicht heraus. Na ja, er kam, aber er ging als ob er sich beide beine gebrochen hätte. „unter einem eher gekrächzten „Yeah, ich bin der Größte!!" schlich er auf die Bühne und schob sich vorsichtig an Trunks heran um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Vegetas Blick verfinsterte sich. „Lass dich von ihm nicht bequatschen, mein Sohn!" rief er. Mr. Satan flüsterte noch eine Weile, bis Trunks plötzlich „SCHNAUZE!" schrie und ihm so gewaltig eine verpasste, dass er in der Zuschauertribühne landete und drei Sitzbänke nach unten durchrutschte. Trunks rieb sich die Hände und lachte. Kein Mucks war zu hören, bis wir anfingen zu jubeln. Das sich niemand dazu durchringen konnte, mitzujubeln, störte uns dabei wenig. „Zugabe, Zugabe!!" schrie Muten-Roshi. Der Ansager räusperte sich und schob verdutzt seine Brille nach oben.  
  
„k, wir liegen nicht so gut in der Zeit... wir lesen jetzt schnell die Ergebnisse der Ziehungen vor!" Das hieß, alle waren durch... Aber wo blieben dann Son-Gohan und Videl?  
  
Wie als Antwort auf meine Frage tauchten die Beiden plötzlich auf. „Trunks hat gewonnen," informierte Piccolo sie. Son-Gohan aber schien es nicht richtig registiert zu haben. Bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel mir auf, das er ganz seltsam blass geworden war. „Was ist?" fragte ich aufgeregt und versuchte, Videls Blick aufzufangen.  
  
Son-Gohan schluckte. 


	12. Ungute Vorzeichen

Kapitel 12: Ungute Vorzeichen  
  
„Sie... weiß Bescheid über dich."  
  
„Was?!!" Nun begann es mir endgültig zuviel zu werden.  
  
„Sie hat unser Gespräch mit Shin belauscht und hält dich für eine elende Betrügerin..."  
  
„Aber alles was ich ihr gesagt habe, ist wahr! Ich bin weder in dich verliebt, noch hat mein Bestreben nachgelassen, ihre Freundin zu sein! Wenn, dann bin ich genau so viel Betrügerin wie du ein Lügner bist! Wir sind gleichschuldig, verstehst du?!" Bevor ich mich hätte weiter aufregen können, wurde eine Tafel herangeschoben, auf der die einzelnen Kämpfe notiert waren. Son-Gohan verließ die Tribüne, er musste schließlichg auch bald ran.  
  
Ich hörte Vegetas Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Endlich... ich werde meine Rache bekommen...!"  
  
Um es kurz zu machen: Vegeta hatte tatsächlich bekommen, worauf er gewartet hatte: Einen Kampf mit Kakarott. Kuririn musste gegen irgend so einen übergewichtigen Schwachkopf kämpfen, er freute sich schon überschwänglich. Son-Gohan hatte gegen Shins Begleiter Kibito zu kämpfen, Son-Goku wie eben bemerkt gegen Vegeta und Piccolo gegen Shin. Juuhachi-gou sollte gegen Mr. Satan kämpfen, was bei uns außerordentliche Begeisterungsstürme hervorrief. Mich interessierte ja immernoch, was Mr. Satan Trunks zugeflüstert hatte, aber er kam und kam nicht wieder. Wahrscheinlich schlug er sich mit Son- Goten irgendwo den Magen voll. Plöötzlich sah ich jemanden, der mir wirklich Unbehagen bereitete: Ein riesiger, muskelbepackter Glatzkopf, der triumphierend grinste, als der Name Spopowitsch fiel. Er sollte nämlich gegen Videl antreten. Bei seinem Grinsen ahnte ich Schreckliches. Jemand, der die ganze Zeit bei ihm stand und bis auf die Figur genau aussah wie er, hieß Yamuh. Yamuh war nur etwas dünner als Spopwitsch, aber auch glatzköpfig und muskelbepackt. Beide hatten etwas auf der Stirn, das wie ein verschnörkeltes "M" aussah. Sie gehörten eindeutig zusammen. Yamuh durfte später gegen einen mir unbekannten Tunierteilnehmer kämpfen. Und dann war da noch jemand mit Namen Mighty Mask. Mighty Mask hatte eine Maske auf die eher wie eine Zipfelmütze aussah aber sein Gesicht zusätzlich verhülte. Er lief etwas komisch, in etwa so, als sei ihm schwindlig. Er sollte gegen einen blonden Schönling namens Jewel kämpfen, der sofort anfing, den Frauen im Publikum Kusshände zuzuwerfen.  
  
Soweit so gut.  
  
Kuririn war als Erster dran. Er sah fast so aus, als sei müde, und nach langer Vorrede seines Gegners brachte er drei vernichtende Schläge an, die den dicken Klops auf die Matte beförderten.  
  
„Papa!! Du bist klasse!!" schrie Marron und Kuririn grinste sie an. „Victory, Süße!!" rief er ihr zu.  
  
Der nächste Kampf fing an. Piccolo vs. Shin. An dem selbstsicheren Lächeln des purpurfarbenen Fremden hatte sich nichts geändert, Piccolo aber war ungleich nervöser geworden. Ich sah Shin genau an.  
  
„PICCOLO!!" schrie ich so laut, das die Leute im Publikum für einen Moment verstummten. „Shit..." murmelte ich. „TYP DER SO AUSSIEHT WIE PICCOLO!" schrie ich erneut und die Leute in den Reihen schienen sich zu entspannen, „DENK NICHT EINMAL DARAN AUFZUGEBEN!!! DU BIST SHIN WEITAUS ÜBERLEGEN!! ER IST NUR PSYCHISCH STÄRKER ALS DU!!"  
  
Shin zuckte zusammen. Piccolo nickte mir zu. „Danke!" rief er und lächelte. Dann setzte er zu einem Hieb an. Er schlug Richtung Brust seines Geners, der diesen Hieb abzuuwehren wusste und selbst angriff, indem er versuchte, Piccolos Bein wegzuziehen. Dieser sprang hoch und wollte einen Tritt an Shins Kopf langen, doch Shin sprang beiseite und zappte sich weg. Piccolo, noch im Sprung, wurde von seiner Handkante in den Nacken getroffen. Piccolo packte Shin daraufhin blitzartig am Fuß und schleuderte ihn in den Ring das es nur so krachte. Als der mysteriöse Shin am Boden lag, konnte er sich in einer ruhigen Minuten den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen. Das Publikum jubelte, mich eingeschlossen. Aber Shin stand wieder auf und schoss einen kurzen Ki-Strahl auf den Oberteufel. Der wich aus, und schlug nach Shin. Der Kleine hielt seine Faust fest umklammert, konnte aber den zweiten Fausthieb nicht mehr rechtzeitig abfangen. 2 zu 1 für Piccolo. Gerade als der grüne Krieger seinem Kontrahenten noch das Knie ins Kinn schlagen wollte, rief dieser: „Stopp!!" Piccolo hielt inne. „Was?" grummelte er kaum hörbar. „Ich gebe auf." Der blonde Kommentator, der sich bei solch schnellen Kämpfen mit seinem Geschrei immer etwas zurückhielt, konnte nun das Ergebnis verkünden: „Unglaublich!! Durch Shins Aufgabe steht der Sieger fest!!! Es ist Belzebub!!" Die Menge krieschte wie verrückt, aber ich unterzog Shin wieder einmal einer eingehenden Betrachtung. Er hätte es nicht nötig gehabt aufzugeben... warum hatte er es getan...? „Weil ich meine Kraft für etwas Wichtiges aufsparen muss," hörte ich seine Stime in meinem Kopf. „Und Piccolo sollte das auch." Was meinst du damit? Was hast du vor? Was geschieht hier? „Nichts Gutes, und das ist allein meine Schuld..." 


	13. Enfuerte Freundin

Kapitel 13: Entführte Freundin  
  
AN: Yeah! Jede Menge positives Feedback! Das hat mich ziemlich gefreut. Nur um das schonmal zu sagen: Diese Fanfic wird sich durch die gesamte Buu- Saga ziehen, weil der Kaioshin mich am Schreibtisch festhält *g* Bleibt also dran!  
  
Nach diesen recht kurzen Kämpfen folgte nundas, vorvor es mir so grauste: Spopowitsch gegen Videl. Videl trat selbstsicher wie immer auf, immerhin war auch sie als Mr. Satans Tochter ziemlich beliebt und ihre Stärke war eigentlich wirklich beachtlich, wenn man diese mit der ihres Vaters verglich. Der Kommentator schein zuversichtlich. „Nun tritt Videl, unser Liebling mit der eisenharten Faust, die sie wahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater geerbt hat, gegen Spopowitsch an, den wir schon einmal auf unserem Tunier begrüßen durften. Er hat sich inzwischen seh verändert, man darf also gespannt sein. Ich sah mich um. Mr. Satan war nirgends zu entdecken, wahrscheinlich lag er im Krankenzimmer, einen Eisbeutel auf der Wange. Trunks hatte seine Sache wirklich gut gemacht, trotzdem konnte Mr. Satans ruf wohl nie mehr ausradiert werden, solange es Stimmen wie „Das war Absicht vom Champ!" oder „Selbst unser Champ darf mal unaufmerksam sein und stolpern!" gab. Natürlich, klar, wir stolpern fünf Meter und fliegen hochkant aus dem Ring. Den Menschen hier konnte man genauso viel auf die Nase binden wie Zuhaus.  
  
Videl ging in Kampfstellung, Spopowitsch stand nur da und grinste. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung legte Videl los: Ein Sprung, einige mächtige Tritte gegn den Schädel, ein saftiger Hieb mit der geballten Faust und ihr Gegner lag am Boden. Das Mädchen konnte sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Spopowitsch aber stand wieder auf als sei nichts gewesen. Videl änderte die Angriffstechnick ein wenig, um bessere Resultate zu erzielen, man sah förmlich, wie sie überlegen musste. Dann: Einige Schläge gegen Spopowitschs scheinbar eisenharte Brust, die ihn zusammensacken ließen. Dann ein Tritt um ihn von den Füßen zu holen und dann ein heftiger Tritt im dem Knie, um ihn in die Luft fliegen und wieder in den Ring knallen zu lassen. Wir alle johlten. Videl war wirklich ziemlich gut. Ob ich mich wohl wieder mit ihr vertragen würde? Spopowitsch stand wieder auf, unberührt wie vorher. Diesmal aber stampfte er auf Videl zu und packte sie an der Kehle. Sie röchelte und tramplete wie wild, die letzte Möglichkeit die ihr blieb, war, einen Fuß so hoch wie möglich zu schwingen wie sie konnte und Spopowitsch ins Genick zu treten.  
  
Sie tat es wohl leider fester als sie vorgehabt hatte... Der Kopf des Kolosses macht eine Bewegung in die Richtung, in die man den Kopf normalerweise nicht drehen sollte: Vollends nach hinten.  
  
Viele Menschen im Publikum schrien auf, als Spopowitsch Videl losließ und regungslos zu Boden sackte. Der Kommentator schluckte schwer. „Wie... sie... wohl alle wissen..." stotterte er, „Ist es verboten... einen Gegner im Ring zu töten... doch genau das hat Videl Satan soeben getan! Sie muss somit disqualifiziert werden!" Videl aber schien seine Worte gar nicht zu hören. Von dem Schock waren ihr Tränen in die Augen geschossen, starr wie einen Salzsäule saß sie auf dem Boden und war absolut unfähig sich zu rühren. Auch das Publikum schien wie gelähmt, uns eingeschlossen.  
  
Plötzlich, man mag es kaum glauben, stand Spopwitsch doch tatsächlich wieder auf! Er renkte mal eben so seinen Kopf wieder ein und grinste Videl an!! Uns allen blieb absolut die Spucke weg. „Wie... macht er das nur...?" knurrte Vegeta verwirrt, der kurz zuvor zu uns getreten war. In dem Moment trat Spopwitsch Videl wuchtig ins Gesicht. Dieser Tritt hätte sie aus dem Ring befördert, hätte er sie nicht festgehalten. Nun hielt er sie am Fuß und schleuderte Mr. Satans Tochter von einer Ecke in die Andere. Er trat ihr in den Magen, trampelte auf ihrem Kopf herum und schien keine Gnade zu kennen. Das Rufen der Zuschauer wurde lauter, aber das Regelwerk verbot es, irgend etwas zu unternehmen! Son-Gohan neben mir knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Dieser...!!" Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich... bitte." Wir sahen das noch eine Weile mit an, aber als Videl dann ohnmächtig wurde und immernoch kein Ende in Sicht war, hielt er es wohl nicht mehr aus.  
  
„DRECKSAU!!!" schrie Son-Gohan und verwandelte sich mit einem Schlag in einen Super-Saiyajin. Spopowitsch hörte auf Videl zu schlagen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit statt dessen auf den jungen Mann.Dann klemmte er Videl unter den Arm und hob ab. „Wenn du sie wiederhaben willst, musst du sie dir schon holen kommen, blonder Milchbubi!" rief er und flog in Windeseile davon. „HEY!!" Son-Gohan wollte schon hinterherstürmen, doch plötzlich flog Shin vor ihn und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Das tun sie nicht wegen dir. Alles was sie wollen ist... nunja, wie soll ich sagen..."  
  
*Ich hasse es, Kämpfe zu beschreiben, die ich nicht selbst erdacht habe... ich denke das merkt man mir an. Nichtsdestotrotz bitte ich euch, weiterzulesen!* 


	14. Ein Gott mit Schwierigkeiten

Kapitel 14: Gott mit Schwierigkeiten  
  
AN: Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen... Ich wollte nur einmal erwähnen, dass es mir echt leid tut, euch warten zu lassen. Ich schreibe eindeutig zu viele Fanfics auf einmal. Wir will ja nicht wirklich Werbung machen, aber lest auch meine anderen Fics... damit sich das Gehetze lohnt.  
  
"Ich muss es euch wohl etwas anders erklären," brüllte Shin über den Lärm, den wütende Zuschauer veranstalteten, hinweg. "Lasst uns zu den Trainingsräumen gehen, da hört man besser." "Die Göre kann bleiben wo sie ist," hörte ich Vegeta denken. Normalerweise hätte er so etwas laut gesagt. Als sie alle Z-Kämpfer im Trainungsraum versammelt hatten(einschließlich ich auf Shins Bitte hin), strahlte der purpurfarbene Fremde eine ungeheure Präsenz aus. "Hört gut zu: Ich bin der Kaioshin." Wie ein Blitz fuhr es durch die Runde. Ich wusste nicht, wer das sein sollte, und doch schien sich diese eine Wort einen Weg durch meine Nerven zu bahnen. Etwas Mächtiges. Ich wusste wohl, was ein Kaio war, aber der Kaioshin?  
  
"Was meintet ihr mit: Das tun sie nicht wegen dir?" fuhr Son-Gohan ihn schließlich an. "Sie wollten mich herlocken und haben deshalb hier auf meine Ankunft gewartet. Nun wollen sie, dass ich herkomme... und euch mitbringe." "Aber wieso, verdammt nochmal?!"  
  
"Es geht um die Wiedererweckung eines gewissen Dämonen namens Boo. Boo, erschaffen vom Magier Bibidi, ist eine Kreatur, die nur für Tod und Zerstörung lebt. Vor vielen Jahren... wurde Bibidi von jemanden besiegt und sein Dämon eingeschlossen. Dieser jemand trug einen Stab... ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau daran wie er aussah... Ein runder Kreis..."  
  
"Und in der Mitte ein Kreuz." Piccolo wandte seinen Kopf zu mir. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte er, seine Stimme klang noch rauher als sonst. "Keine Ahnung," erwiderte ich, "Ich weiß es einfach."  
  
"Nicht ohne Grund. Du..." "Son-Gohan!!" Es war Son-Goku, der da schrie. Sein Sohn hatte vor seinen Augen abgehoben und sich wütend mit einem lauten Knall in einen Super- Saiyajin verwandelt. "Also ich gehe Videl jetzt holen!!" brüllte er, allen Beruhigungsversuchen des Kaioshins trotzend.  
  
Son-Goku hob ebenfalls ab. "Das Wichtigste wissen wir doch bereits! Lasst uns gehen!" So eine Ungeduld war für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich, immerhin war er ein Saiyajin und wollte kämpfen... Jetzt allerdings hob auch der Rest ab. "Wir folgen ihrem Ki und stellen sie, so einfach," brummte Kuririn, der durch das Tunier wieder ordentlich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben schien.  
  
Yamchu rief die anderen zum seinem Flugzeug und zog mich am Arm mit. "Warte..." keuchte ich, "So kenne ich euch gar nicht!" Yamchu grinste dümmlich. "Wenn Boo eingeschlossen ist, kann doch nichts passieren!" Da riss ich mich los. "BLEIBT GEFÄLLIGST ALLE STEHEN!!" Ich schrie mir wirklich die Seele aus dem Leib. "Glaubt ihr denn tatsächlich, wegen einer Kleinigkeit kommt der Kaioshin hier auf die Erde?! Seht es doch ein: Etwas passiert und diese Typen sind nur der Anfang!"  
  
Der Kaioshin nickte. "Leider. Boo sammelt Energie und wenn ihr herkommt, wird man sie euch entziehen. Das ist ein Problem... aber was ich sagen wollte: Lily ist hier da ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Die Hilfe desjenigen, der Boo schon damals verschloss."  
  
"Wie? Ich war damals noch gar nicht hier!" entgegnete ich. "Trotzdem. Du bist es. Das hat auch Piccolo bereits festgestellt." Er lenkte seinen blick auf den Namekianer. "Tut mir leid, dass ich aufgegeben habe. Du brauchst deine Kraft für die Kämpfe, die wahrscheinlich folgen werden."  
  
"Ist babidi stark?" fragte Vegeta plötzlich, und der Kaioshin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wozu dann das Theater? Wir killen ihn einfach, dann kann er Boo nicht wiederbringen und wir entsorgen das Ding fachgerecht!"  
  
Der kleine, purpurfarbene Gott ließ den Kopf hängen. "Es ist wie ein Teufelskreis..." murmelte er, "Jede Freisetzung von Kraft macht den Dämonen stärker, sodass er bald in der Lage sein wird, sich selbst zu befreien... kämpft man dagegen nicht, so wird Babidi dafür sorgen, dass der Dämon freikommt..."  
  
"Ihr seid so pessimistisch," warf C18 ein, "Aber einen Weg wird doch doch wohl geben, Alterchen."  
  
"Ich suche... den Stab... den Lily haben müsste..." Son-Goku deutete auf mich. "Wo?" "Das ist die Frage..."  
  
Son-Gohan knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ist euch klar... das wir unnötig Zeit verlieren...?! Was ist mit Videl?" Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Wir konnten nicht warten. Wir hatten etwas zu erledigen, etwas sehr wichtiges. Zumal ich eh nicht hätte helfen können.  
  
Der Kaioshin machte eine undeutliche Handbewegung. "Geht schon... mir wird etwas einfallen...."  
  
C18 aber sagte: "Ich belieb hier. Ich bin wegen dem Preuisgeld hier, also werde ich es mir holen." Kuririn grinste. "Das ist meine C18 wie sie leibt und lebt!" "Außerdem sind eure Familien ja auch noch da draußen, die sollen sich ja nicht wundern... oder wollt ihr eins mit der Bratpfanne über haben?"  
  
Son-Goku lächelte dankbar und erleichtert. Yamchu, Kuririn und ich wollten lieber normal mit dem Flugzeug fliegen und stiegen soggleich ein, die anderen machten sich postwendent auf den Weg. Mein seltsames Gefühl verschwand jedoch nicht. Selbst dann nicht, als Kibito auftauchte und mir versicherte, mir würde nichts passieren. Bein Gesichtsausdruck des kaioshins wollte es nunmal einfach nicht klappen... 


End file.
